Hopelessly in Love
by xSakuraCherryBlossomx
Summary: Lemons, lemons, bountiful lemons. Axel is hot as a teacher, right? PWP at times, akuroku, you know the drill. Reviews are love! 8D
1. Freakshow

**My first fanfic for this site, and only my second fanfic ever.**

Please read patiently, Id love to know what people think of my writing so please review!

Thanks and enjoy 8D

Warning - yaoi is the basis for this story, its an akuroku fic duh. Will have lemon later on, but adult themes throughout. Bad language at times. Violence later.

Chapter 1

I sat gazing out of the window, my mouth agape and my eyes sweeping across the clear blue sky.

"Roxas!" Somebody hissed nearby. "What are you doing? Freak!"

I snapped out of my stupor and looked around, blinking. I was in maths class; first lesson of that day. It was the start of summer, soon school would be out and I'd be free. Free from this torture. Free from my hating classmates who called me a freak. Free from work.

Not that I cared that they called me a freak. I was used to it. The taunting had been going on for about two years. It had started ever since I had moved to Destiny Islands. I had stuck out like a sore thumb, with my pale skin and strikingly blonde hair. I was the odd one out in the sea of tanned faces and dark hair. And if that wasn't bad enough, the bullies who teased me had discovered my most hidden secret.

The fact was, I had never had a girl in my life. I had never even had my first kiss. At the ripe age of seventeen. Hell, I had never even been alone with a girl.

Quite simply, I didn't want to either. Girls just didn't interest me.

Looking up, I vaguely noted that the teacher was rattling on about out homework. Suddenly she stopped and locked eyes with me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Roxas? Are you paying attention?"

I shook myself and replied calmly. "Yeah."

"What did I just say then?" She said, pushing back her dark hair from her eyes.

"Erm…" I mumbled. I was about to answer with something logical when I accidentally let out a loud belch.

The class erupted into giggles and they all looked at me like I was some kind of freak.

_Oh right, _I reminded myself_, Roxas you ARE a freak._

"Such a weirdo!" A girl whispered loudly to her friend in front of me. I sat right at the back of the class; it suited me.

"Stay quiet now, kids!" The teacher commanded. The class calmed down, despite the fact we were no longer kids - we were all atleast seventeen or eighteen.

"What I was trying to say was that I'm leaving for a while-" Roxas punched the air under his desk - "And you will have a cover teacher until the summer break starts."

For the first time I noticed the suitcase balanced on her desk and the lack of personal items scattered across the room.

Suddenly a quiet knock came at the door. It pushed open to reveal a tall male figure dressed in tight fitting jeans and a baggy black hoodie. His face was hidden by the hood, and his hands were in his pockets. He stepped through the door, his trainers scuffing on the wood. The entire class were frozen staring at him.

"Ahh. This is your new cover teacher. Well, I'll leave the formalities to him. Bye kids!" With that she left with a hurry, pushing past the mysterious figure who was supposedly our new teacher. The tall guy closed the door behind him and immediately walked to the front of the room.

Silence stretched on. We couldn't see his eyes, but I was sure he was looking at each and every once of us. Was it my imagination, or was his gaze lingering on me longer than anyone else?

Finally the gap was broken by the whining voice of Ashleigh Kakashi, her hand half in the air.

"Erm… Sir?"

"Don't call me that!" Were the first words that came out from under the hood. "The names Axel! A- X- E- L! Got it memorized?"

A few people began to giggle. _Got it memorized? _I thought, _who IS this dude?_

With a start Axel pulled back his hood. Instantly a slim handsome face was revealed, shockingly red hair, dazzling emerald coloured eyes and two small tattoos on his cheeks.

The class stared in wonder.

"Fucking hell…" I said quietly. _He's gorgeous, _I added in my head.

**Reviews? Please? does puppy dog eyes Is my style of writing good? Any suggestions?**


	2. Detention isnt so bad, right?

**Ughurr. Chapter two and all that jazz. You'll find my chapters are quite short, but I update very often. Thats just my style (right now)**

**Thanks for being my first reviewer, SkyeFlyte. Sure, most people would be like one review? Pah!**

**But it means a lot to a newbie like moi. This ones for ya!**

Chapter 2

I slapped myself lightly across the cheek. What was I thinking? _I did NOT just say that guy looked ho- I mean gorgeous. What? Im saying he's hot now? What's wrong with me? Am I.. No! Im not attracted to men!Sky_

"Hey, blondie!" Axel's voice rang across the room. His words stung me, unbeknownst to him. "Wakey wakey! We're introducing ourselves!"

I gulped and pushed back any stray thoughts I had. "Roxas." I said simply to his stern gaze. His face immediately softened and I almost thought I saw a smile creeping onto his lips. I couldn't help but grin cheesily back, despite the weird glances I got from my classmates.

Axel gazed at me with his soft eyes. _Beau- wait. I wasn't gonna think that. He's just so hot.. Erm, I mean, so .. So…_

_Oh damn. _The thought struck me. _I got a crush on the teacher!_

"Hey Roxas!" Axel called. "Don't stare into space! It makes you look cute!"

I felt a blush blossom into life on my face. Cute? What did he mean cute? He thought I was cute? Or was he mocking, humouring me?

I laughed uncertainly, ruffling my hair. Axel began to walk round the room, stopping at every desk to talk to it's owner. He spoke so quietly that only the person he was addressing could hear him. So these were the "formalities". Ach, atleast we weren't doing maths.

Suddenly Axel was looming over my desk. He was even more stunning close up. His eyelashes were deliciously long, and his eyes seemed to pierce me.

"Roxas, right?" He murmured. In my ears his voice seemed almost.. Seductive. My heart rate quickened as he leaned down to talk.

_What the hell is wrong with me!? _

"Y - Yes." I croaked. Axel smiled. My pulse began to pound even more viciously; just seeing Axel this close up almost turned me on.

"Hey, relax kid. I'm not going to eat you. Well, you look pretty yummy, but I sure as hell not gonna eat you."

At these words my face went beetroot red and I stuttered to find an answer. Axel was laughing quietly, and suddenly he stuck out a hand, offering it to shake.

I realised I had been sitting on my hands and quickly released them. To my alarm they were shaking. Trying to calm myself down, I took steady breaths. But as soon as my fingers brushed up against his skin my heart jumped and seemed to be performing the Olympics inside my chest. I was pretty sure Axel would feel my pulse through our touching skin.

The handshake was over in seconds and Axel returned to the front of the room.

_Calm down Roxas! _I shouted to myself. _It was a handshake! Just a HANDSHAKE! Seriously!_

But still it took me about ten minutes to calm down and for my heart to return to normal pace. After what seemed forever the bell rang. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and headed for the door, tripping over chairs as I walked. Was it just me, or was Axel watching me as I left. No, he couldn't be. Right?

I risked a backwards glance and almost screamed when I saw Axel staring right at me. My mind fizzed over and I quickly sped down the corridor and into the lunch hall.

Lunch time passed quickly enough, then suddenly it was time for my next lesson. Checking my timetable, I saw that it was double history with Mrs. Chelmers. But Mrs. Chelmers was also my maths teacher.. Which meant she was gone.. Which meant I had Axel once more. Infact, I had him for P.E as well, I noticed.

I wasn't sure whether I was looking forward to my lessons with Axel. True, he was fast becoming my favourite teacher and it was glorious just to be in his presence - but to sit there with all the lust I felt for him was just.. Torture.

Taking my seat in history, I saw out of the corner of my eye Axel entering the room and getting out his stuff. The class soon became silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Get out your homework." He said. I realised with horror that I hadn't done it. Which meant one thing - detention.

_Detention. Alone. Detention. With Axel._

I raised a shaky hand. "Axel…"

He turned to me, his face inquisitive. "Yeah Roxas?"

"I haven't done my homework."

"Oh. That's naughty of you."

I blushed at his words and looked at the carpet which had suddenly become very interesting. Axel told me I had detention with him, straight after this lesson. For an hour.

The lesson passed in a blur. I sat in silence, changing between staring at Axel and staring at the sky outside. I always chose the seat next to the window. Sometimes staring outside helped me escape reality.

At the end of the lesson the class left in a hurry to enjoy the warm summer sunshine. I stayed in my seat, my heart already beating faster than usual. The heat outside was making me sweat a little. I hoped I didn't look a mess.

"Roxas, move to the front. I feel like were a million miles away." Axel said, his head resting on his hands. I got up and moved to the front, taking a seat in the front row. Axel stared at me for what seemed forever. I broke the gaze first, my cheeks pink.

Axel suddenly clumsily knocked his pencils off the desk. Sighing, he looked to me.

"Get them for me will you Roxas?"

The tone he used almost made me shiver. I stood up and bent down to pick up the stationary. I was strikingly aware that Axel had a perfect view of my butt.

On my way back to my seat Axel began to speak. "Hey, how come you don't speak to the other kids much?"

I gulped. "They don't like me."

"Why not?" He delved.

My heightened emotions were beginning to overwhelm me. "Well.. 'Cause I'm different." I motioned to my blonde hair and face. Suddenly I began to choke up, and to my alarm found tears were rolling down my cheeks.

_No! Don't cry! _I shouted to myself. But it didn't work. I sat in my chair, trying in vain to hide my sorrow. But Axel spotted it, no problem.

"Roxas!" He said. I heard his chair scraping back as he stood up. Then I heard the door shutting and locking. My heart thudded against my ribcage. I stood up, to try to hide, my face covered by my hands, but suddenly I froze when arms wrapped around me.

Time stopped.

**Dun dun dun! Lolz. Im not gonna do the whole "If you don't review I'm not posting" thing, I'm gonna keep posting chapters whether you like it or not :P**

**But ya know, it would be nice to turn on my laptop and see that somebody likes this fic and has reviewed.**

**Its not asking much, right?**

**Next chapter soon! :3**


	3. Frozen in my mind

Chapter 3

My whole body shuddered as I felt Axel's warm arms surrounding me. My mouth open, tears streaking down my face, my heart blasting out beats.

"It's okay to cry Roxas," Axel said quietly, "if you ever need help, I'm here."

With shaking arms I returned the hug. In any other circumstances this would have been weird to me- I mean, hugging a teacher? But right now, it felt… natural. And was it just me, or was Axel holding on a bit longer than necessary? Not that I was complaining.

_Maybe I am… gay… _I thought, my mind pounding. I felt Axel's arm's tighten around my back, but still our bodies didn't touch. I was kind of glad. Right now, if that happened, I think I'd probably do something really embarrassing like faint.

"Don't worry about what you look like," Axel whispered, "besides, I like your blonde hair. I think.. It's nice."

I almost melted inside at hearing those words and I closed my eyes. As Axels hand slowly stroked my back lust filled my every thoughts. I was afraid that if I kept my eyes open Axel would see that.

"Really?" I said quietly.

"Yeah… why not?" Axel said. I wasn't entirely sure what he was referring to but I nodded anyway. Suddenly he broke away and inside I sighed with disappointment.

Hastily I sat back in my seat. Axel stayed standing.

Eventually I found the courage to talk. "So Axel.. How old are you?"

"Nineteen." He replied. "Trainee teacher really. Glad I got the post here though."

_He's young! _I thought excitedly. Axel looked at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Yep those are the facts," he muttered, "name's Axel, nineteen, red hair, green eyes, tall, skinny, trainee teacher, single, gay."

_Gay? _I said to myself. Inside I was punching the air. I smiled warmly at him from my seat. _Why mention that he was gay unless… _I smiled goofily to the front.

"Wow, Roxas, your making me blush, all that smiling. Anyone would think you had a thing for me." Axel's eyes twinkled mischievously. Truly enough, a pink tinge had appeared on his cheeks.

_Could it be…?_

I sunk into my seat, hiding my blush. I began to spin the rubber on my desk in circles nervously.

"The human heart is a weird thing, you know, Roxas?"

"It is?"

"Weird but beautiful. Did you know the average heart rate is around seventy beats per minute?"

"No I didn't…" I said uncertainly.

Axel suddenly beckoned me to his side. I stood up obediently, and stood opposite him behind his desk. He had a funny look in his eye.

"But after exercising," he continued, "heart rates can soar even as high as one hundred and eighty beats a minute. Isn't that strange?"

I gulped and looked at anything but his face, my own heartbeat resounding in my ears. "Erm.. I guess it is kinda' strange…"

"But ya' know, it can become quicker for other reasons too… illness, stress.. arousal…"

Axel looked me directly in the eyes when he mentioned the latter. I stood frozen. Suddenly his hand grabbed mine and he brought my hand up to his neck. I gaped in confusion. Then suddenly my fingers brushed his cool skin and I felt it instantly.

His racing pulse.

For what seemed like hours I stood with my hand to his throat, sensing the blood rushing through his veins. My muscles had completely frozen, I could barely breathe, let alone move. With shallow breaths I closed my eyes once more. Was it just me, or did it just get much hotter in the classroom? The stifling heat was almost unbearable. Not quite as bad as the urge to jump on Axel right now.

I opened my eyes when I was suddenly knocked backwards into the wall, Axel's hands on either side of my head. His face was mere inches away from mine. Our noses were almost brushing. My eyes widening, I held my breath without realising.

As if unable to stop himself, Axel leant forward quickly and caught my lips in a kiss. His eyes were firmly shut. His lips were deliciously soft and delicate. What I wanted most in the world was happening.. Too bad I wasn't kissing him back.

_Kiss him! React! Do something you idiot! _I screamed at myself. _Roxas! Kiss him!_

I was simply too surprised. I willed my lips into movement but they did nothing. Axel suddenly pulled back, obviously assuming I didn't like what was going on. Inside I screamed when his lips left mine. He starting shaking his head, his eyes empty.

"Oh my- Shit. Shit! Roxas! I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have- But I- Please, please don't tell anyone this happened. I tried to stop but- Roxas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried anything."

I stood there like a fish out of water, my mouth slowly opening and closing. "I-I-" I stuttered. My failed attempt to say something.

"I am so, so sorry. I'll never pull something like that again… Goes against all the rules… Shouldn't have…"

_Tell him! Tell him you didn't mind! Tell him you liked it!_

"Ugh.. I.."

To my horror it sounded like I was disgusted. Axel's rose tinted cheeks flushed even brighter and he hid his face in shame. Then suddenly he was gathering his stuff up, in a hurry. I half-attempted to hold up my arm, to stop him. But before I knew it he had gone.

As soon as he was out of sight my movement returned. "Shit!" I said, kicking the desk. "Shit!"

_That could've been my only chance… _I considered to myself.

Swearing continuously, I picked up my stuff and headed for the door.

_Smoothly done Roxas, _I told myself. _Very smooth._

**Review or else feel my wrath! (lol just kiddin but it would be nice)**

**Things get more heated from here on...**


	4. Face in the dirt

**wheeee I got a bunch of reviews**

**Which means me happy :)**

**Thanks, dudes and dudettes.**

**So chapter four is here.. it starts to heat up just a LITTLE bit (notice the capitals :3 )**

**This chapter is for you, Shironess. You gave me some goood tips in your review O.O**

**Ach, well what can I say.. enjoy xD**

Chapter 4

The next morning I came to school extra early, my heart strong and determined. I wanted to catch Axel before lessons began. I went to our usual classroom for maths, even though I didn't have it today. He wasn't there. I checked the history room too; empty except for the janitor, who was sweeping the floor. That meant the only time I would see him today was in P.E - which he was taking us for.

When fifth period rolled by I hurried to the changing rooms. For once I didn't care that the other boys purposely knocked into me while I was getting undressed; my mind was in another world. Ramming my trainers onto my feet I hurried out onto the field. Axel was standing at the far end. I ran towards him, intending to reach him before the others came out.

"Axel!!" I yelled. When he saw me his eyes widened and he looked to the side. I saw with wonder that he was looking at my body from the corner of his eyes while I ran. It was true that our P.E kit was tighter than necessary; and the shorts were very…. Short. I was painfully aware that my legs were pale and skinny compared to the other boys.

But then Axel ignored me completely. To see him look away so offhand hurt me inside. I stopped running and looked at him from a few metres away. My eyes looked lost, and I knew it. I wanted him to see them.

To my disappointment the other boys arrived within seconds. Axel addressed us, but it was like he was looking right past me. He ordered us to run for the entire lesson.

_Entire lesson? He's got to be joking… _I thought.

My legs pounded the earth below as I jogged steadily across the field and back again, over and over. I was pushing myself and I knew it. Usually I was at the back of the group of boys running - but today I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I pushed my body to its limits, flat out sprinting to stay ahead of the other boys. My breath was coming in shallow pants, my heart struggling to keep up. Sweat poured down my face and crept into my shirt. I could feel it dribbling across my chest. The saltiness I could taste on my lips. My legs were acting of their own accord, my muscles tensed up.

The other boys were miles behind- and now I could see Axel about fifteen metres ahead, writing on a clipboard. I thudded across the grass, determined to impress Axel with my running feats.

Gasping for air, I noticed with horror that black spots had appeared in front of my eyes. Suddenly I collapsed on the floor, my leg muscles in spasm. Dizziness overcame me, and I fell sideways into the dirt. As soon as my head hit the floor, the world turned black.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas, speak to me please! Roxas!"

_Why the fuck am I on the floor? _Was my first thought waking up. Then I remembered what had happened. _Idiot!_ My inner voice screamed. _You just HAD to push yourself!_

For the first time I realised that somebody was cradling my head. "Axel..?" I groaned quietly. I heard sniggers fill the air; the laughs of my fellow classmates. Of course, they must think I was odd, calling out the name of my teacher before anyone else. Hell, saying "Mum" would have been more likely.

I heard Axel's voice ringing through the air. "Go and get changed, boys. I'll take care of Roxas!" The air filled with grumbles then the sound of many footsteps walking away. It was silent until the last person had gone.

"Roxas," Axel spoke softly to me. I could feel just his arms wrapped around my head and shoulders. "Roxas wake up. Open your eyes. It's okay I've got you."

Weakly I opened my eyes, struggling to move myself. Every muscle in my body felt tight and stretched. "Axel…" I repeated uncertainly.

"Don't worry they've all gone. It's just… me and you." He said bluntly, but he closed his eyes in shame when he remembered what happened the last time we had been alone.

"I-I- Axel, I…" I tried to say what I felt about his kiss, but the words didn't come. I felt dizzy and sick, and incredibly tired. I could taste sick in my throat.

"Can you get up?" He said. Was it me, or did his every glance seem filled with care and worry. _Don't get your hopes up, _I told myself. _One kiss means nothing._

I shook my head at his question. I heard him sigh and suddenly he had my back and knees, and I was being lifted. I fell in and out of consciousness, the world spinning around me. I saw glimpses of a worried Axel, the corridor in school, and finally an office. I felt myself being set down on something soft, and then I could remember no more.

I awoke slowly, and felt my face being stroked. Even though I was half-asleep my body shivered in pleasure when I realised it was Axel. There was no mistaking those soft hands.

"What's the matter?" Axel spoke, mistaking my shiver. "Are you cold? Do you need a blanket?"

I shook my head and frowned slightly when Axel took his hand from my cheek. Finally deciding to see, I opened my eyes. To my relief I found my limbs were moving again. Sitting up, I felt no dizziness. _Thank God…_

"Listen, Axel…" I said, immediately taking control of the conversation. He looked up from his seat, surprised. "When you kissed me the other day…"

Axel's eyes widened, but he seemed to brace himself as if he expected to be insulted, or told off. He looked at me with pained emerald eyes. But behind them, I could see the lust.

"I-I-…" I stammered. _I'm such a freak, _I told myself. _I can't even talk like a normal person…_

Axel stared at me, his shoulders hunched over. He was biting his lower lip. It looked unbelievably cute.

"I…didn't mind." I stated simply, summoning all my courage. I stood up and moved to his side, then held onto his shoulder. It quivered under my touch. "No, actually. I.. liked it. I… **like** you, Axel."

_I can't believe I got the courage to say this, _I thought inside my head. I too braced myself, for rejection. _Maybe I was just a fancy of his…A one off…_

Axel stood up. Words were useless to him. Suddenly he was close, and our lips were inches apart. Some sort of magnetic force almost pulled me to him. The lust was overbearing. A single heartbeat. A gasp. Our hot lips met half-way, electricity jumping between us. His hand snaked around my waist and settled on my back. I gasped at his touch and he took the opportunity to let his tongue slide into my mouth.

_So this is kissing… _I thought, _I could get used to this, I think…_

Axel explored my mouth hungrily, and finally I moved. I met his tongue half-way, kissing him hungrily. He let out a soft moan when I gently moved my tongue past his lips. It only encouraged me more, so I pushed him back against the desk. We fell back onto the wooden surface, my body resting on top of his. I couldn't help but moan loudly when my hips grinded against his. My eyes wide, I broke apart from the kiss. Axel stared me in the face.

"No, don't stop.." He whispered, yearning to feel my lips once more. His groin was directly below mine, our hips rubbing. Slowly, as if to tease him, I spent forever reaching his mouth. I licked his bottom lip, which got me more moans. Nibbling his lips, I gently stopped to kiss him. He leant upwards, but I pinned him down on the desk.

"Roxas.. Please don't tease me.. I can't stand it." He cried. I enjoyed my power.

I smiled and pushed him down, my eyes glinting. He stared hungrily into the clear cerulean. We kissed again, and I felt his hands creeping up my shirt. I was still in my P.E outfit. His hands settled on my chest, right over my heart. I straddled him, my arms creeping around his waist.

"You're pretty excited," he giggled, noting my flushed face, gasping breath and racing heart.

"You too," I grinned mischievously, pointing to the clear bulge at the front of his trousers.

_Atleast these school shorts are baggy… _I thought in my head.

Axel laughed. "Shut up and kiss me!" He ordered. I leant forward but avoided his lips. Instead I left a trail of licks and kisses down his neck. Axel leaned up to me, groaning with pleasure. I pushed him down again, and was about to start unbuttoning his shirt when….

Somebody knocked on the office door.

**Meh, ill probably update soon. I'm off school, the weather is crap and I've nothing better to do.**

**Well, I could always play crisis core (my latest obsession)**

**But I wanna write xD**


	5. Tenten pin bowling

**Fwah ha ha**

**J'adore reviews. **

**Thanks for them guys, you made me smile, and me not smile often xD**

**This chapters for you, xXlonevampireXx. Coz you liked it so much you posted twice in a row :3 Your wish is my command.. here's chapter five.**

**:)**

Chapter 5

Axel's eyes widened, my fingers inches away from the buttons on his shirt. Another urgent knock on the door. A female voice rang out.

"Hello!? Hello? Open up! Who locked this door? Hello?"

"Shit!" Axel hissed, looking desperately at me. I refrained from groaning in misfortune. Standing up, I smoothed down my hair and tried to neaten myself up, fanning my face to conceal the blush. Axel looked around nervously, his breaths coming out ragged.

"It's no good," he whispered to me, "you'll have to hide under the desk."

Nodding, I ducked my head and crawled under the desk, finding a comfortable spot to sit in. I was aware that if somebody looked down at any point they might notice my white sports trainers. Putting my eye up to one of the small holes in the desk, I had an almost perfect view of the room. I saw Axel walk hesitantly over to the door and unlock it, precariously trying to hide the bulge in his trousers. The passion I had felt mere seconds ago was still hot and strong.

"What on earth are you doing?" The woman stepped through the door. I recognised her as Mrs. Tenten, a young but rather strict science teacher. Large blue folders were wrapped in her arms, and her face was an angry red.

"Axel, isn't it?" She demanded an answer, the two buns on top of her head shaking. **(A/N - wow that sounded weird for some reason)**

"Yeah… that'd be me." Axel said, looking anywhere but at the angry scientist. I saw that he was still breathing rather heavily, and his eyes were still lustful. Tenten narrowed her eyes at him.

"And WHAT exactly we're you doing in here with the door locked? Aren't you meant to be teaching?"

"Aren't YOU meant to be teaching?" Axel retorted, reversing the question. Tenten opened her mouth in astonishment.

"Axel, I don't know who you think you are, but I will not stand for this kind of behaviour. I'm going to see the principal about you. Perhaps he will make you see sense… by giving you the sack!" Tenten stormed off, folders still in her arms, feet stomping down the corridor. Axel shut the door quietly, leaning against it he sighed.

"Roxas you can come out now," he gasped.

I wiggled out from under the desk, my face pale.

"What's wrong..?" Axel said, immediately worried when he saw my pale face. He rushed to my side in seconds, his eyes caring.

"It's nothing," I said smiling.

"No.. go on… what's the matter?"

"Well," I said, slowly embracing him in a hug, "there was a big spider under there with me."

Axel chuckled and lightly kissed me on the lips, amused at my childish fear. His hands tauntingly caressed my lower back. "You're a good kisser, you know?"

"Really?" I wondered if he knew that it had been my first kiss. With him, my teacher. I guess not.

Axel nodded and I found myself blushing once more. He grinned broadly. I thought we might finish what we had been up to earlier, but instead he released me from his grip.

"Oww…" I said, wounded. Axel saw my puppy dog eyes and hesitated.

"Sorry Roxas," he murmured, "but I can't risk being caught here again. Can you imagine if Tenten comes back? With the principal?"

I nodded, but still inside I felt a little hurt. Axel saw this and gently kissed my cheek, then he leant over to whisper in my ear:

"You know, you could always come back to my place… For a little… Home tutoring…" he began to gently kiss my ear.

"Don't!" I said when he started to kiss my throat, my body quivering. "Don't start teasing me now, please!" _Or I won't be able to keep my hands off you, _I added in my head.

Axel looked like he was about to stop but instead he wickedly started to suck my neck. Moaning with pleasure I arched my back, heat flaring up inside me. He laughed then stopped, sighing dramatically. "Suppose you're right, Rox. Well, I'll be off… See you around." He winked at me and then suddenly he was gone, his smell and thoughts staying with me long after his presence had left the room. His teasing was driving me insane. But I could always fix that.. Get my own back..

I stood still for awhile, staring into space. I was deliriously happy, but now it began to creep into my mind that Axel might lose his job because of Tenten. Then what would I do? I might not ever see him again…

A little ball of anxiety seemed to tighten in my stomach. Already I missed him. Out of the reach of his lips and touch was almost torture to me. Sighing, I jumped when I heard the bell ringing. _Of course, _I thought, _lessons were still going on. But I guess that's the final bell. Schools over. I can go home…_

Cheering up slightly I dug my hands in my pockets and headed for my locker. I walked so slowly that the rush of children dying to get home soon died down and there was just a few stragglers left behind. By the time I had my bag from my locker all was quiet. The corridor was deserted, the only sign that anyone had been here was the trail of litter on the floor.

Or so I thought.

Making my way to the main entrance, I heard what was unmistakably the sound of footsteps. Lots of them. _Behind me?_

Spinning round, my heart almost burst with fear. Three boys; my age, I recognised them instantly. Toughest guys in the year. Denzel Akihiro. Joe Osami. Kevin Soma. Gulping, I saw they were grinning; but no, not in a friendly way. In a way that said: You're in for it.

"Can I help you?" I said weakly, swallowing. They advanced, and I saw with horror that Kevin was cracking his knuckles.

_I'm in for it,_ I thought, _big time. I don't know how, or why, but sure as hell I'm in for it._

**Ooooh Roxas, what's gonna happen to you now..**

**I had a sudden urge to re-play kingdom hearts 2 last night... so I did. Though I practically knew every line a charcter would say before they did xD**

**'Specially Axel.**

**Updates always soon! Don't forget!**

**Oh, and guys. I know the chapter name for this is really stupid.. I couldn't help myself :P he he he...**


	6. Homophobes, Clashes and lovely ice cream

**Woot woot, an extra long chapter for you guys.**

**Thanks to everyone who has left reviews and who has favourited.**

**It means the world :)**

**Well, okay, not the world but something close enough lolz.**

**I love this chapter, maybe you'll feel the same way too after reading it**

**It was fun to write, 'specially in the later stages xD**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Spinning round, my heart almost burst with fear. Three boys; my age, I recognised them instantly. Toughest guys in the year. Denzel Akihiro. Joe Osami. Kevin Soma. Gulping, I saw they were grinning; but no, not in a friendly way. In a way that said: You're in for it.

"Can I help you?" I said weakly, swallowing. They advanced, and I saw with horror that Kevin was cracking his knuckles.

_I__'__m in for it,_ I thought, _big time. I don__'__t know how, or why, but sure as hell I__'__m in for it._

"Can I help you?" I repeated, sounding like such a fool. Denzel's smile was wicked, and his fists were clenched. Looking at me with gleaming eyes, I saw something in his pupils. Evil.

"Well," he said menacingly, "see, we've heard some rumour about you, Roxie."

I froze. "What rumours?" I said, trying to keep cool. Joe laughed at my ignorance, a cruel laugh. I backed away slightly, towards the exit. Perhaps I could escape. There was no chance of rescue. Nobody was around school at this time.

"Well.. People have been talking see.. Saying that Roxie… is a _faggot." _He sneered. My mind whirred crazily at these words.

_How could they know? How? HOW!? Nobody knows, nobody! Oh god, oh god. I'm in for it. Shit. Fuck. Shit! SHIT!_

In my mind I swore as the three boys stepped closer. Once again I tried to remain calm. "Wh-where did you hear that?" I stammered, breaking out into a sweat.

"Getting sweaty?" Denzel laughed. Kevin stepped in front of him, deciding this was his show.

"Well," he said softly, "there's all sorts of rumours.. How you look at the other guys in the changing rooms.. How you flirt with other dudes.. How you've never had a girlfriend…"

I relaxed slightly. _Atleast they don't know about Axel… _I was still slightly tense though. Should I deny it, making me a liar? Should I admit it, and get beaten up? Or maybe I should do what cowardly Roxas always does.. And just stay… Quiet.

"So it's true?" Joe said after silence cloaked the room for a few minutes. He burst into hysterics when I didn't retaliate.

"So what if it were true?" I said quietly. Kevin's eyes lit up.

"The thing is.. We don't like poofs at this school. Infact, we hate them. And its our job-" he motioned to Joe and Denzel. "- to get rid of you disgusting queers. We don't like vermin here. Specially when it's as bad as you, Roxas. You sicken me."

Something inside me clicked. Anger flared up at his words, and overcame me in a flash. Barrelling forward, I punched Kevin smack in the jaw. His head snapped back, a cracking sound filling the air. Gaping at my clenched fist, I punched him again, this time in the eye. He fell back, sprawled on the tiled floor of the corridor.

Within seconds Joe and Denzel reacted, Jumping on top of me. I screamed, clawing at them to let me go. Joe pinned me to the floor, and attempted to punch me repeatedly in the face. I dodged his hits, rolling back and forth. He became more angry, growling. Spit formed at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly I felt Denzel pulling at my ankle. I wondered what on earth he was doing, until I felt him twisting my foot.

_He's gonna break my ankle! _I screamed in my head, kicking out. Summoning all my power, I leant up suddenly and head butted Joe. He fell back and I stood up, kicking Denzel over too. They roared in fury and tried to get up but I kicked them down again. A strange adrenaline coursed through my body, my heart pounding furiously.

I made a break for it, so dizzy with effort that I kept running into walls. I heard sounds of pursuit coming after me and tried to hurry up. Reaching the exit, I whipped my head around to see who was closest.

A furious Kevin was running full-pelt towards me, his eyes ablaze. When he saw me at the door he stopped, panting heavily.

"Just you wait Roxas! I'll get you for this! I'll get you! You'll wish you'd never messed with me!"

Terrified, I made a break across the car-park, but tripped on a rock. Sprawling forward, I whacked my face on the concrete. Crying out, I felt blood gush from somewhere. Ignoring the pain, I scrambled to my feet, aware that the gang was still behind me. Running once more, I realised with stupidity that my bag was still inside. _No good trying to get it now…_

Hitting the road, I slowed to a jog and finally a walk when I found that nobody was around. For once the streets were empty, and only a few cars cruised along the road. I turned a corner, blinking because of the suns harsh rays. What I didn't expect was to knock into someone, sending us both sprawling onto the floor.

_Why do I always seem to be on the floor? _I thought, annoyed.

I quickly realised that the stranger I had knocked down was lying under me. Struggling with dizziness, I finally focused on the person below me.

"Axel??" I said incredulously. It was indeed the fiery red-head, his awesome eyes tearing into mine.

"Roxas?" He said, equally confused. "Why aren't you home? And what in God's name happened to your face?"

"My-My face?" I stammered, moving my hand up to touch it. Hot blood flowed under my fingers.

Axel looked at me, concerned, but it finally dawned on me how we were positioned. In broad daylight. In the middle of a street. Gaping, I felt a blush creeping onto my face. Not that it was noticeable under the blood. Standing up quickly, Axel sighed.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" He joked, but I winced at his words. After what had just happened I was sensitive about… That subject.

Seeing my silence, he tried a different approach. "Listen, I'd better take you to my place. I need to fix you up. And I want to know what happened!"

Without waiting for me to respond, he took me by the arm and dragged me all the way to his apartment.

"….. And so I started to run. Then I banged into you.." I finished. Axel sat opposite me, gently dabbing my face free of blood. He was so gentle. Despite the mess that my face was I still swooned at his touch. It was getting harder to tell a normal story as he got more enthusiastic, timidly stroking my face. Half-way through telling him about Kevin I had let out a small moan when he had cupped my cheek. Axel had laughed, but I had blushed furiously. Oh well. I had finished telling the story now.

"Well, I've got good and bad news." Axel said, finishing wiping my face and tossing the cloth into a bin. We were sitting in his living room, the two of us on his cream sofa. His apartment was nice enough, modern décor, large rooms, a nice view. I hadn't seen his bedroom though. He had said I wasn't allowed in there, "For now".

"Well first tell me the bad ne-Ohhhhh…." I gasped as Axel "accidently" brushed his hand over a rather sensitive part of my body. Just his touch sent me wild; my back began to arch and I let out tiny little gasps of breath. My veins expanded as blood coursed faster through me.

"Axel don't!" I said, thought secretly I liked it. But we were meant to be serious right now.

Axel winked. "What? What did I do?" He said innocently. "I was just reaching across to get my lemonade!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me the news," I said, sitting back against the leather. I was painfully aware that a slight bulge had appeared in my trousers though, so I quickly sat forward again to try and conceal it.

"Okay," Axel said, "good news is I didn't lose my job. The principal didn't seem to care about what that Tenten was saying. He let me go pretty much as soon as I walked through the door."

"Well," I said smiling, "it's good that I'm still gonna have you as a tea- Axel!" I half-shouted, half-moaned. Somehow he had wound his hand onto my chest. Pushing it off, I urged him to carry on. He stared at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"The bad news is… Now you've got yourself in some deep shit."

It was weird hearing my teacher swear, but then again, a lot of weird things had been happening lately.

Axel sighed and looked into space, sipping lemonade. The way he was sipping it, for some reason, almost turned me on. I found myself staring as his lips, my mouth dry. I licked my lips.

"I'm hungry." I said suddenly, standing up. I had to get out of the room fast, before I exploded with lust. The heat in my body was getting to be too much. Breathing fast, I made my way into the kitchen, then almost collapsed onto a kitchen stool.

In the lounge, Axel chuckled. "Poor Roxas," he whispered to himself, "shame he doesn't know I feel exactly the same…"

After five minutes I returned to the living room cautiously, a sea-salt ice cream in one hand. I had found a stock of them in Axel's freezer. It seemed he was a fan of them.

Sitting back down on the sofa, Axel turned to me. "Right, Roxas, about these boys. If anything ever happens, you come here okay? I'll always protect you. Okay?"

I nodded, for some reason feeling tears welling up in my eyes. Stifling them, I looked him in the eyes. "Thanks, Axel." I said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen. You aren't kids anymore, that's for sure, but this is school we're talking about. Nothing bad will happen. And as you said, they don't know about us. The rumours will die down eventually, don't you worry."

His words soothed my heart and I smiled gratefully. "You don't know how much that means to me," I said, licking the ice cream thoughtfully, "I mean, I- A-A-Ax-Axel!" I gasped as the one and only suddenly jumped on me, kissing my neck passionately.

He stopped as I froze, and he looked me in the eyes. He was getting closer. I could almost smell his longing for me.

"Can't you keep your hands off me?" I almost yelled. Axel looked hurt, but the wicked glow soon returned to his eyes.

"You say that, but I know you're secretly enjoying it," he murmured seductively. I restrained myself from moaning as he ran his tongue over my cheek, though it took most of my effort.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" I said, trying and failing to sound normal. My voice was awfully high. Perhaps due to the fact that he had lowered his body onto mine, and now we were grinding against each other.

"That." Axel laughed, pointing to my erection. I couldn't help but giggle as he said it. I still had hold of the ice cream. Poking my tongue out, I slowly but seductively licked the edges and finally slid it into my mouth, making satisfied sounds. I watched with enjoyment as Axel's eyes glazed over with lust. He began to lick his lips, and I felt the pressure near my hips become harder. Carrying this on for a few minutes, I brought the ice cream in and out of my mouth, closing my eyes. Axel started to make small moaning sounds. Enjoying my power over him, I started to groan softly. His eyes continued to widen, his jaw agape. He tried to lean in for a kiss, something I wasn't gonna let happen. Suddenly I sat up, looking at the clock.

"Is that the time!?" I said loudly. "Goodness! I better get home! Mum'll be worried about where I was!"

Axel groaned and fell onto the sofa, almost crying with lust. I smiled wickedly at him and winked, heading for the door.

"Roxas…" He groaned, purposely pouting at me to stay.

"Sorry, can't be late!" I said and winked at him, opening the front door. I closed it behind me, then breathed a sigh of relief. I was so much happier than I had been earlier. Relief now ran through my body since Axel's words. I knew I was safe with him there.

_But that was hard, _I reflected on my teasing, _hard for me to resist as well. But teasing is so damn fun…_

Axel lay back on the sofa, groaning with lust and disappointment. Roxas' teasing would be the death of him. Stupid over-reactive hormones.

"You've got it coming now, Roxas." He said to himself. "If you want to tease, you just messed with the master…"

Laughing quietly, Axel sipped his lemonade and thought that for once, he was actually deliriously happy. Those homophobic bullies wouldn't hurt him again. He'd protect Roxas even if it meant hurting himself. Yeah, he'd look after Roxas even if he had to run to the end of the world.

**Aww I want my own Axel! :3**

**Sorry that the mini-fight scene was crap. I'm not very good at writing those, I'm much better at writing emotional stuff xD**

**Review or no review?**

**Deal or No Deal?**

**(Speaking of which, Noel Edmonds was on the same aeroplane as me, for those of you who watch the british version)**


	7. Swimming Lessons

**Me upset. Why? Like no reviews on my last chapter :(**

**Well, I got three (thankyou very much, axelsgurl, xXLonevampireXx and xXShadowXKissedXx- it means the world)**

**Well I posted the chapter anyway - its not as if I'm gonna stop, but ya know it would be nice to get a few more :3**

**This chapter is MUCH longer, and just to warn you guys its got some sexual "moments" but no actual Lemon. (yet)**

**So if you see that its gonna happen, and don't like it, I strongly suggest you look away.**

**I had fun writing this , so I hope you like it too. It starts off kinda slow though, but by the end I hope your in love with it! xD**

Chapter 7

The sound of my alarm clock rang in my ears. Groaning, I rolled over and let my hand emerge from under the covers. Slamming down the snooze button I let out some more uncommittal grunts and finally pulled back the covers. As much as I hated going to school, there was one thing that always got me out of bed; thoughts of him.

Looking in the mirror, I did a double-take. The boy reflected in the shiny surface was… well… hot. I didn't know how else to describe it. My jaw seemed fuller, and my eyes brighter. My skin was mildly tanned, I wasn't even sure how - it was summer but I rarely stayed outside for long amounts of time. But one thing was for certain- something had changed overnight.

I quickly realised I was feeling extremely hormonal.

_Aww man, _I thought, _its gonna be one of THOSE days…_

Every once in a while I'd have a day where my emotions ran high and my brain was a constant battle between hormones. Well, Axel better not try anything on me today. I think I'd explode.

"Good morning Rox!" My mum said cheerfully as I finally walked down the stairs, my uniform thrown on and my hair a scraggly mess.

"Hey," I said half-heartedly.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "You've grown haven't you dear! What did you take? Growth pills? Wow, dear, even your face looks more mature! What happened to my baby?"

I rolled my eyes while pouring myself some cereal. "Still here, mum."

"Yeah, you'll always be my baby, Rox." Cue more eye-rolling from me.

Fifteen minutes later I walked the familiar path to school, a bagel in my hand. My increased hormones had made me hungrier than usual; amongst other things. But I felt happy inside; the troubles from yesterday had been chased away by Axel's soothing words and it was like a happy bubble had inflated around me - nothing could break through.

Well. Almost nothing.

Walking through the corridors I began to feel slightly uneasy. I received evil glances and dirty looks from almost everybody I passed. Finally I reached my locker, and dumped my replacement bag (my old one was gone for good, probably) at the bottom. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and I spun lightly on my feet.

It was Kevin Soma.

Muscles freezing up, I tried to stare him down coldly. He merely looked at me, a smirk on his face. _Is he that confident that he'll get revenge on me? _Nervous thoughts crept into my mind, but I pushed them away. I decided straight away I was going to stay out of that shit today.

Making my way to English, I tried to block out the whispers of my peers, but it was hard.

"That's him. The queer."

"They say he fought off the three toughest guys in the school!"

"As if! He's a poof!"

"Can't have riff-raff like him in this school. We have to do something!"

"Aww leave him alone. What's wrong with being gay?"

"Shut up you! It's disgusting!"

"I always knew he was sick in the head."

Clenching my fists, I reached the classroom. I wouldn't have Axel for this lesson, so nobody would be there to defend me if chaos occurred. The whispers had hurt me; even without the school knowing about Axel everyone thought I was homosexual anyway. If they ever did find out the truth…. Well, I didn't want to think about that.

Luckily, nothing happened in English, but if looks could kill I'd be dead from evil glances.

_If looks could kill Axel would have slaughtered me with his stunning good looks._

Trying to calm my surging hormones I walked into History after everyone else. Axel saw me and grinned. I smiled back quickly, my stomach back flipping. I took my seat slowly, right at the back. _Those lips…_

_Why am I so horny today?? _I growled to myself, but I got even more flustered when Axel passed me a new History book, our hands brushing. Axel succeeded in winking at me before returning to the front. _If he carries on like this I'll have trouble keeping my hands off him, let alone behaving in front of the class…_

"Right, kiddies," Axel said, his eyes sparkling, _I could drown in them…_ "I've had enough of written work. I want you to draw a character you find historically inspiring. Go!"

The class grumbled as they got out their pencils. I felt relieved - I didn't feel like working much today. Which was good, considering I had only creative subjects for the rest of the day, and P.E. With Axel.

_Fuck! _I thought as something reminded me what we were doing in P.E. _We're swimming!_

_Axel in swimming stuff…. _I drooled.

"Roxas?"

His voice tore me back to the real world. I snapped awake, and found to my embarrassment that I was drooling all over my hand. Axel stood over me, an amused expression on his face. Luckily nobody else was watching us. My classmates sat hunched over their work, actually doing the task for once. Only a few were talking quietly.

"What's the matter Roxas?" Axel whispered in my ear. I jumped when I realised he was so close, and immediately started sweating. _damn these hormones!_

"Something.. Distracting you?" He murmured softly, and I shuddered as he gently licked the top of my ear.

"Not here!" I hissed, worried that the other students would turn around and see that I was getting immensely turned on. I fidgeted.

"Why.. I can't help it Roxas.. It's getting so.. Damn.. _Hard._" He whispered, and right on cue I felt the familiar bulge in my pants. It took all my self-restraint not to jump on Axel now and scream at him to fuck me.

_Man when did I get so full on? _I asked myself. _Hormones…_

Axel laughed quietly to himself and poked his tongue out. I knew I was powerless to do anything in revenge. He was my teacher; I was bound by his rules as a pupil. In an annoying way it was extremely kinky.

_Is this revenge for my teasing?_ I thought, remembering the whole ice cream incident yesterday. _Probably. But he'll have to do better than that if he wants me to really feel teased…_

Axel looked at me, the teacherly gaze returning to my eyes. "Roxas, get to work."

I gaped at his back as he walked away between the desks. Scrambling my pencil into my hands, I quickly drew out a random character, a cross between my mother and a character from Death Note, my favourite anime. After half an hour Axel collected the sheets of paper, and finally stopped in front of me.

"Roxas what is this?"

"Erm.. My character..?"

Axel smirked, his lips curling. "And how is this person historically inspiring?"

"Erm…" I struggled to find an answer. For some reason I had completely forgotten about Axel's instructions.

"No answer?" Axel said, giving me a piercing look. "Fine. Detention with me, tonight." He leant down towards me, his body bent across the desk. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

My heart raced at these words. _What did THAT imply…_

Shaking dirty thoughts from my mind, I nodded slowly. The bell rang and the class soon left. Suddenly I was alone with Axel, who was tidying up before lunch.

"Here," Axel said, "take these to the store cupboard for me."

I took the books he was holding from him and walked into the large store cupboard, putting them down on some shelves.

Suddenly he was behind me, his hot breath on my neck. Gasping, I tried to turn around but the store cupboard was too narrow and their was no room.

"Roxas," he breathed, "I want you…"

"I want you too," I said, my voice rising and my heart thudding in my chest. Butterflies took off in my stomach when Axel's hand came to rest on my waist. Once again I tried to turn around but failed. I wanted to stare into his eyes, to caress his soft face. My skin crawled with goose bumps as his hand slid around my torso and began to creep up my shirt.

_Were we.. Going to…? Was he…?_

My mind almost reached ecstasy when I felt his hand slip onto the waistband of boxers, his fingers stroking the surrounding skin.

_How great would it be right now.. In the store cupboard.. Me and Axel… _

"Ohhhh… Axel…" I moaned when Axel's hand slowly slid into my pants. I arched back, my head against his chest, my body naturally reacting to his touch. My hormones were partying in my veins.

"Close your eyes and I'll give you what you want, Roxas," Axel moaned in my ear. I was so turned on it took a while for me to calm down and close my eyes.

I waited for a few seconds and was confused when nothing happened. "Axel? Axel?"

My eyes opening, I felt humiliated when I realised I was alone.

Dumbfounded for a while, I soon realised that Axel had done this on purpose. I could imagine him now, sitting in the canteen, smirking at his successful plan and thinking "revenge is sweet…"

_Axel! _I shouted in my head. "Oww" I groaned, sliding down against the wall. Hell, he was good at getting revenge on me. Too good.

Moaning, I was about to leave the cupboard and get lunch when I realised I couldn't possibly surface in public with an erection this big. Sighing, I collapsed on the floor, cursing Axel and cursing my God damn bad luck. _Grr.._ I thought. _Ill get him for this.._

The rest of the day flew by; soon it was time for P.E and my chance to see Axel in swimming stuff. _And for him to see me…_ I added to myself.

But I had foreseen trouble with the homophobic boys in my class and so had arrived early to get changed alone. While the other boys changed I slipped into the pool, treading water and keeping myself warm. The water was chilled. I could barely feel my legs in the water. The only sign that they were there was the dark shape of my navy swimming trunks through the clear blue.

To my surprise none of the other boys made snide comments as they filed out of the changing rooms. Instead they slid into the pool silently, doing our regular warm up swim.

Finally he emerged from the changing rooms.

Axel.

My jaw literally dropped.

Was it hotter in here suddenly or was it just me?

The sight of Axel's slim but toned body made me squirm inside. I longed to jump out of the pool and tackle him to the floor. I would do anything to be allowed in his arms right now.

The best part was when he slid into the water with us. I watched in awe as he emerged from under the surface, his chest glistening with the water droplets and his hair slick against his head.

_Shit. He's even hotter wet. Fuck. How am I gonna survive this lesson?_

Taking deep breaths I completed the warm up swim, cursing myself for not being able to see underwater (lots of things to see _under _the surface), I joined the other boys surrounding Axel, who was now sitting on the side in his chair. Trying to ignore how damn sexy he looked, I attempted to concentrate on his words.

"We're doing the five hundred metre swim today, guys. Anyone who doesn't complete it within the hour will carry on in there own time, **no **exceptions. Now go, impress me."

_Swimming isn't my thing, specially not long distance,_ I thought with alarm, but I started anyway, using freestyle as my favourite stroke.

Funnily enough, the other boys finished soon enough and just me and Axel were left in the pool area. He watched me with his cool gaze as I struggled pointlessly. There was no way I was going to make it. I had seven laps still left to complete. Suddenly the bell rang out and the other boys left to head home.

_Crap! Its home time already! I gotta finish this!_

Pushing through the water I wondered how it had ended up like this. _Coincidence? Or Axel set this up, so he could have some alone time with me..?_

"Roxas!" Axel called. I emerged from the water, pushing my hair from my eyes.

"Yeah?" I said softly. Suddenly the room felt much more intimate.

"You can stop if you want," he said, looking at me with caring eyes. I shook my head.

"I want to finish."

Axel shook his head. " You could be spending your hour with me differently, you know…"

"Hour?"

Axel smiled, looking as handsome as ever. "We had detention together, remember? So what's to stop us.. Spending our hour.. Here..?"

I raised my eyebrows at this suggestion, but soon froze. _What if he's leading me on again? What if this is another teasing? _

As if reading my mind Axel crept to the edge of the pool and slid in. "I won't tease, I promise."

"Promise?" I said, starting to shiver from my lack of motion. The water was getting cold.

"I promise to be a good boy," Axel said seductively, and suddenly I felt much hotter again as he swam towards me through the water, his strong muscles pushing through the pool. I gaped at them, my mouth dry._ Is this some kind of horny dream? _I thought. But no. Perhaps finally luck was on my side.

_Axel. Me. Alone. Pool. _Was all that rang through my brain.

I snapped out of my stupor when Axel flicked some water at me. Spluttering, I splashed him back laughing. A water-fight ensued, with Axel launching water at me and both of us laughing. This was weird beyond description. A teacher and me having a water fight in a pool. And enjoying it.

Giving up on splashing me, Axel propelled himself towards me and we both piled under the waves. Opening my eyes underwater, I ignored the sting and saw with delight that Axel was looking at me. Or should I say: looking at my body. He was weighing me down under the water, his legs tangled in mine. I grabbed his arm suddenly. He looked me in the face. Despite us being underwater I saw a blush creep onto his face. I grinned and wiped his floating hair from his face. His hands stroked mine, so tender and soft under water.

_Hell, I should go swimming more often. I like this play-fighting._

Feeling happier than I had in ages, I surfaced to get air, dragging Axel up with me. Our hot bodies pressed against each other, our arms entwined. Gasping for air I felt Axel's chest rise and fall against mine.

My mind was beyond all intelligent thought. The only thing that was running through my head now was _TheresareallyhotwetguypressedagainstmeandIhaveahardon._

If that was even a word.

Slowly I began to run my fingertips along Axel's chest muscles, relishing the feel. He smiled down at me, his red locks wet against his cheeks. I stroked his face, caressing his cheeks. I felt Axel run his hand along my thigh suddenly and I gasped in pleasure. Axel grinned when his hand reached my swimming trunks. His hand travelled further up to my stomach, and once again I was pleasantly surprised when his fingers latched onto my elastic waistband.

"Axel..."

He paused. "What is it?"

"No!" I said. "Don't stop.. Carry on…"

Axel pushed me through the water until I was pushed against the pool sides. Pulling me closer to him we began to grind, him letting out soft moans that increased with every rub. I close my eyes, bathing in this new found feeling. Total bliss.

I jumped when Axel's touch reached down into my trunks and around my erection. Axel began to purr as his hand closed around it. I snapped my eyes as wide as possible, my senses in overdrive.

"Wow, Roxas. You're bigger than thought…" Axel whispered to me, boosting my ego. As his hand began to move back and forth I moaned, begging him for more. Axel increased his pace, his hand moving rhythmically through the water. I automatically began to move my hips with the same timing, almost crying out in ecstasy. Axel leant towards me, our lips brushing but not touching. He licked my cheeks, all the while pumping his hands faster and faster.

"Axel.. You're so good.. Axel.. Ohh-Ohhhh…" I drooled, almost collapsing into the water. Luckily Axel's strong arms were there for me- though one hand stayed firmly below the water, keeping me pleased.

"You like this?" Axel said, his hot breath on my neck.

I nodded, too weak with pleasure to respond.

"A-A-Ax-Axel.. Ohhhh… I'm gonna.. I think I'm gonna…" I stuttered, my face red with excitement. Axel giggled and suddenly looked me in the eye, before getting even more faster and forcing me to thrust even more roughly. My eyes widening, my heart thudding, sweat pouring down my wet body, Axel laughing with excitement, my mind gone to heaven, gasping for air, the world spinning, my heart bursting, pushing the boundaries of pleasure further than I thought was possible, total and utter ecstasy….

Then it was over and I collapsed forward onto Axel, breathing heavily. He caught me in his arms, my head against his chest. I could hear his heart thudding in excitement through his wet skin.

"That was.. Amazing.." I panted, looking up at Axel. He rested his chin on my head, his hands stroking my face and neck. We stayed like this for what seemed hours; me warm in Axel's caring arms and Axel's soft fingers caressing me slowly. It was heaven.

Finally we broke apart, our bodies calmed down. "Think of that as a little sorry for teasing you earlier," he whispered to me. The only sound now was the slow lapping of water against us and the sides of the pool.

"Apology excepted," I murmured, still in heaven as far as I was concerned. Axel smirked and hugged me tightly. His pulse was erratic; the sexual tension between us was still high. But it would have to wait. The water was starting to get chilly and my legs were almost numb. Luckily Axel foresaw this and wrapped his arms around my waist, then carried me bridal style out of the pool. Giggling I smiled stupidly when he set me down on the bench in the changing room. Smiling lovingly at me Axel got a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders gently. It warmed my heart to see him take so much care over me.

"Roxas," Axel said, leaning over me and kissing my shoulders and chest, "I'll do anything for you, ya know?"

I cheesed up at him, his dripping wet form leaning over me. For the first time in my life I was deliriously happy - and not just because of what just happened. Somebody other than my own mother excepted me for who I was - my blonde hair, skinny body, odd ways and pale skin - and loved it. Well, he had never said the L word, but I knew Axel had deep feelings for me.

"I'll do anything for you, too, Axel." I murmured, rubbing my nose along his neck. Axel sighed happily and kissed me softly on the lips.

I wished that day with Axel had never ended.

**So.. what did you think? Reviewreviewreview! Make my day! Or night! (its almost midnight and Im exhausted)**

**Cyaz! xx**


	8. stormy fears

**Omg guiz I am like, so flattered by all the reviews I got. **

**I'd dedicate this chapter to someone, and say all my thankyou's, except I gotta post this quickly in the five minutes I have :3**

**So instead.. whoever reviewed - I 3 you!**

**I try to reply to most of them now xD**

**Warning - this chapter contains violence. And an ending that might possible make you cry. If you are feeling delicate.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Life carried on as normal for me, attending school, doing homework, helping out my mum at home and ignoring the dirty looks cast by my peers. The only difference was that now whenever I had a spare moment with Axel we'd be all over each other, making out, feeling each other up and enjoying the other's presence. But our time together was always limited; the most time we could get together was by Axel giving me regular detentions - which was starting to arouse suspicion.

I longed to maybe visit Axel at his house; but I had no excuse to and if anybody found us out difficult questions would arise. So we were pretty much having a secret, forbidden affair - though a very limited one.

But I was happy all the same. I'd had no homophobic problems; Kevin had never carried out his threat of revenge and I doubted he intended too. Life was carefree to me; and I loved Axel more than anything else on this planet. It was now three weeks since the incident in the pool- and there was still a fortnight left until the summer break.

One Wednesday afternoon I was walking home from school, my backpack slung over my shoulder and my expression light hearted. It was hot - ridiculously hot - the very air was stuffy - and my shirt was loosened, my sleeves rolled up. My blonde hair was ruffled up; I had let it grow wildly since Axel had told me he liked it like that.

"Hey!! Hey!!"

I turned around to the source of the noise. A screaming eighth grader was sprinting towards me, her black hair flying behind her. She stopped in front of me, panting and clutching her chest.

"It's Roxas, right?" She said to me, scratching her cheek.

"Erm.. Yeah.." I said distractedly. I was tense today; I hadn't seen Axel all day and was worried about him. I figured maybe he was ill, and so had headed for his apartment after school. This girl had stopped me half-way.

"Well, I've gotta give you this, apparently." She looked nervous, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned about her.

She handed me a slip of paper; folded up. I took it from her. She met my shaking gaze.

"_I-I'm sorry," she said and ran off, not giving an explanation. I frowned after her, then scrambled to open the paper. When I read what was written there, my insides froze up and my mind whirred._

_You better watch your back tonight, Roxas. You mess with my brother, and you're messing with me._

_- Dennis_

My palms sweaty, I looked around, breathing heavily. Dennis? Dennis? Who was Dennis? Then it clicked in my head. Kevin Soma's brother. A soaring reputation. But a bad one. Dennis was leader of a vicious local gang. A knife gang.

_Fuck._

My eyes darting about, I began to walk again, still heading for Axel's. My heart thumped, my legs automatically started to run. I expected knife gangs to appear every time I turned a corner, out to get me. What I wanted most in the world was to feel Axel's arms around me - keeping me safe. I needed the sanctuary he provided. I was scared out of my wits.

Reaching his apartment block, I raced for the stairwell, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Outside I heard a rumble of thunder and the pitter patter of rain. A summer storm. A big one, by the sounds of it. This only worsened my fear. I was scared of storms.

Finally I reached his door.

And I broke down in tears.

(The following is from Axel's P.O.V. Usually I'd never swap when writing in the first person, but I felt like it. Squee.)

I reached for my glass of water, my ankle throbbing, as usual. Stupid damn ankle. Stupid me. I wasn't even sure how, but I had managed to sprain my ankle. During my morning jog. The doctor had told me not to work until it was better. So I had abandoned work today, but I felt cruel leaving Roxas alone. He didn't just need me. I needed him. He kept me sane; kept me real. Our relationship was like nothing I had ever experienced before, and I adored him.

_Ahh Roxas. What I wouldn't give to spend every second I have breathing in this world with you…_

My ankle began to burn suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts. I stretched out my legs, being extra careful.

**BANG BANG BANG.**

_What the…?_ I thought. _Who's trying to smash my door down?_

**BANG.**

_Aww man people need some patience around here. So rude…_

**BANG.**

"Coming!" I called weakly, struggling to stand normally. Hobbling to the door, I toiled with the handle and finally managed to open it.

I was bowled over instantly by something; or should I say someone. Gasping I fell back onto my carpet and white dots appeared in front of my eyes when I landed awkwardly on my ankle. Struggling to stay conscious, I opened my eyes wide, trying to work out who was shivering against me, holding onto my waist like their life depended on it and panting like they had run for miles.

"Roxas??" I said, amazed. His blond hair, damp with sweat, was pushed against my chest. I felt something hot and wet drip through my shirt; and quickly realised he was crying. Something dug into my heart - concern and worry.

"Roxas, wh-why are you crying? What's the matter?" I said, my arms finally reacting and clutching him to me. He began to whimper suddenly, burrowing his head into my chest and shaking uncontrollably.

"Help me! Axel, help me! A-Ax-Axel, please, you gotta help me!"

"Roxas! You have to tell me what's wrong!"

Roxas suddenly stood up, launching himself at my front door and slamming it shut. He locked it and bolted it. I was starting to think he was crazy.

"Roxas, please." I groaned, my concern for him eating at my heart. I almost felt his pain myself. And my ankle was in agony.

Roxas suddenly froze, looking at me. "Wait. What happened to your ankle?"

"So you noticed. Sprained," I said dismissively, "why I wasn't at school today. But forget that. What's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

Roxas reached down and helped me up from the floor, tears falling steadily down his cheeks. I immediately embraced him on instinct, ignoring the terrible pain in my lower leg. He pressed against me, his heart racing. I gently stroked his hair, and finally he found a voice and looked into my eyes.

"They're - He's… gon-gonna get me, A-Ax-Axel," he stuttered nervously. My eyes widening, I grasped his hands, ignoring the sweatiness.

"Who?" I said, started to feel nervous.

Roxas wordlessly held out a scrap of paper to me, his hand shaking. I held his hand, then took the paper from him and read it, gob smacked.

(Back to Roxas P.O.V)

Fear coursed through my body. Shaking, I gripped tightly onto Axel's arm as he put the note down. His face echoed mine - well, almost- and wordlessly he hugged me, his heart beating rapidly against mine. We stayed motionless like this for about fifteen minutes - then Axel broke the embrace and looked at me, concern etched on his features.

"Listen, Roxas, I want you to know that… I'll always protect you. You can stay here all night if you want. I won't be much use-" he motioned to his ankle- "but I'll look after you as best I can. You're safe here…"

I clumsily kissed him, out jaws clashing together and tears dribbling onto out lips. It was more for comfort than anything else. "Th-Th-Thanks," I stammered, then I lead him to the sofa where he collapsed and I sat gently next to him. The deep fear in the pit of my stomach had not been quenched; but for now I sat comforted, safe in Axel's embrace. He carefully patted my hand, trying to chase away my worries, and for a while it worked. I relaxed, leaning against his chest.

"I missed you at school today," I murmured softly.

"I missed you too, Rox."

My heart tightened at these words and I squeezed his hand tighter. Suddenly there was a deep boom of thunder from outside which scared the daylights out of me. Jumping on Axel, I buried my head in his shoulder, shaking.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I'm scared of storms," I admitted, clutching his chest to mine, "actually, stuff that. I'm terrified."

"Aww, Rox. That's so cute." He said and kissed the top of my head. He leaned to my ear. "But I'll be here to protect you." He whispered reassuringly.

"You can stay here all night, you know."

"But.. Tomorrow…Thursday.. There's school.."

"Don't worry about it, Rox. You don't need to go."

"But my mum.. She'll wonder where I am…."

"You can ring her. Tell her you're studying with a mate and need to stay the night or something."

Finally I caved. "Okay. Can I have a phone?" Axel nodded and passed me his mobile. Hastily I pressed in my house number and waited patiently for my mum to answer.

"Hi."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah. Listen, mum, I'm at… Riku's. I need to stay at his tonight. We're doing.. A project together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, can I stay?" I bit my lip nervously.

"I'm sorry honey, I need you home tonight. Help with the house and all."

I sighed and looked at Axel, the receiver balanced on my shoulder. "Mum…"

"Sorry, but I need you home. Get home now, please. No excuses."

With that she hung up on me, her tone slightly angry. I groaned and fell onto Axel, nestling into him. The sky flashed outside, the rain slamming down. It was beginning to get dark. Well, it was seven o'clock. I had no idea I had been here that long.

"I have to go home." I stated simply, shaking.

"Do you really have to?" He muttered, rubbing his cheek against mine.

I nodded, crying once more. I was so damn terrified. Fear ate at me.

_And now it's dark.. There gonna get me, I just know it… Shit, there gonna get me…_

"Roxas," Axel said firmly, "run all the way. Don't stop. Don't let them get you."

I wished he could come with me but I knew he'd get nowhere with his ankle. "Yeah."

"Take this," he said, pressing the mobile into my hands, "ring me if anything bad is happening."

I nodded, accepting the phone. The number to Axel's apartment was pre-dialled on the screen. Gulping, I made my way to the door. Axel hobbled after me. Opening the door, I looked down the stairwell and out into the darkness outside. Axel clutched my hand. He was sweating freely.

I was about to leave when Axel pulled me back. "Something to help you on your way," he said and kissed me deeply, emotionally. I kissed back endearingly, tears falling fast and steady. When we broke apart I left without a word, moving quickly down the stairs.

_God, _I thought, _I know I've never bothered you before, and you've never bothered me, but please, if you truly do exist, watch over me tonight. Please…_

Reaching the outside world, I felt the rain hammer down on my head. Zipping my coat up all the way, I already felt chilled to the core. The water was freezing; it soon soaked my clothes completely. The flash of lightening made me jump - but the streets were deserted. Starting to run, my feet hit the road with a wet "squelch". I shivered, struggling to stay warm. Thunder boomed overhead. I longed to be back with Axel, in the safety of his arms.

_Gotta get home as soon as I can…_

Readjusting the zip of my coat, I didn't see the dark figures in the shadows following me. I didn't hear the whispers of my pursuers. Nor did I hear the faint sound of footsteps behind me.

_Only two blocks left until home, _I reminded myself, shaking with the cold. I was now completely drenched to the bone, the mobile still in my hand. It was wet; but hopefully not broken. I had my thumb on the dial button just incase.

_Just incase…_

A car drove past me, making me jump for my life. Heart racing, my legs began to ache from all the running. When the sound of the car faded away, I stopped for a breather, leaning against a lamp-post.

Big mistake.

"Hey, you."

Frozen, my pulse erratic, I whipped my head around. Somebody emerged from the shadows. Or should I say, five people. My heart leapt into my throat, fear clawing at my mind. The leader of the group stepped forward, his face only just visible under a heavy head.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dennis."

I shivered at these words, but tried to stand my ground. I didn't yet know what they had in store for me, but I doubted it would be pleasant.

The world I had created with Axel seemed miles and miles away. Now it seemed everything in my life revolved around the rain, me, the rain, this knife wielding gang, the rain, and Dennis.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit!_

One of Dennis' men stepped forward, and I quickly tried to press the call button on the phone. But for some reason it didn't work. The rain had broken it.

_No!_

_Axel… Axel…_

"You see, _Roxas._" Dennis said, drawing a knife out from his pocket. "You ain't been very nice to my little brother, have you now? And I don't like that. I don't like that at all."

I stood still, following his gaze. My hands dropped to my sides. I was furious that the mobile plan had failed. Shaking, I tried to speak but no sound came through my lips. The rain smashed down on me even harder, flattening my hair. It fell sloppily into my eyes; trying to push it away only made it worse.

"If you were anyone else, Roxas," Dennis continued, "You'd be dead right now. That's how we work. But I ain't got nothing against you, Roxas. So.. I'm just gonna mess with you a bit. Or rather, my friends here will. They're the experts. And.. I don't like getting my hands dirty."

I gulped, my world crashing around me. To my extreme relief no knives were revealed. But knuckles were bared, and I saw with alarm that the rest of the gang all wore heavy boots.

_Axel…_

Suddenly Dennis clicked his fingers and began to walk away. "Make me proud. Get him boys!"

Screaming, I tried to run but I was frozen, frozen in my mind and all my bones.

_Run! Run!!_

The gang advanced, smiling cruelly. I began to cry, blubbing all over my sleeve. The gang started to taunt me, getting closer every second.

"Poof. Look at him blubbing."

"What a wuss. It's no surprise he's a faggot."

"Let's teach him a lesson, boys. We'll put him _straight _again."

Then they were upon me, their fists hammering everywhere. My face. My head. My chest. My stomach. Once in the balls. I fell to my knees, in total agony. The rain drowned out any cries I had, and washed away my tears. A fist collided with my eye and I sprawled back, hitting the wet pavement. My head throbbed. I tried to rise but a boot roughly slammed into my skull. My senses exploded, blood flooding into my mouth. Biting on my tongue, I cried out with all my might.

"AXEL!!" I screamed. "AXEL!!"

"Who's Axel? Your boyfriend? Oooh, Roxas has a boyfriend. What a surprise!"

"Shut up with the shouting, you pussy!"

I quickly shut up when I saw the glint of a knife from the streetlight. Tears rolled down my cut face, now somebody was tearing at it with their nails, digging into my eye sockets. A heavy foot was stamping on my stomach. I immediately gagged, vomit erupting from my mouth. I rolled to the side, the sick trickling from my lips. They continued to stamp, all over me. My shoulder was crushed. I cried out in relentless pain when I felt a fist slam into my cheek.

_Axel.. Axel.. Axel…_

The rain soaked me, the clouds rumbling above my head. The world spun, my mind was starting to black out. Was that Axel, looking down on me? Was that his hand, caressing my face? No.. I was losing it.. My mind was losing it.

I was in so much pain now I was numb. The hits didn't even hurt now. Blood dripped from my face, it flowed into the gravel below.

_Axel…_

My heart was breaking.

Suddenly the gang stopped, and with my last bit of energy I opened my eyes. Dennis stood above me, his lips curled in a sneer. I gazed sadly at him, all hope lost.

"Good job." Was all he said. Then they left, left me under the thunderous sky, my life in tatters and just one name, one name running through my mind.

Blood trickled from my temple and into my mouth. _Am I dieing…?_

I could accept dieing, even though Dennis had said he wouldn't kill me. Perhaps I was weaker than he thought. Perhaps his attacks had been too much.

My pitiful form squirmed in the lamplight. I was chilled to the core. Losing all energy, I shut my eyes, feeling the rain bounce off my eyelids.

_Is this the last thing I'll feel…?_

I was tired. So very tired.

_Axel…_

Is that a light, a light in the distance?

_Axel.._

I felt the darkness grip my heart and I succumbed to it. Anything was welcome rather than this. Anything to escape this torture; the agonizing pain and the knowledge that I was gonna die, die out here in the middle of the street, nobody helping me.

But I didn't want to die alone.

_Axel…_

**A/N - sniff sniff whats in store for our Axel-loving blonde now??**


	9. Please Wake Up Its Killing Me

**Wow, I got me a bunch of reviews xD**

**Ewww Im watching a programme about botox and its disgusting... Lol.**

**Anywayz here is the next chapter.. it's kind of.. sad.. sniff**

**Hope you like it, please review it warms my heart! :3**

**This ones for Kikyo Uchiha, who's review made me laugh (oh noes Leon!) and Pocket Rainbow, who seems slightly stalkerish.. ehehe... thanks. xD**

Chapter 9

I readjusted my position on the sofa, sipping quietly from my glass of water.

I was worried about Roxas.

Ever since he had run out into the night I had paced my apartment, ignoring the searing pain in my ankle and biting my lower lip. It occurred to me that he could be in trouble; after all, what with the storm outside and the darkened sky it was the perfect time to strike. Though I had told him to run all the way back what if he had stopped? What if somebody had jumped him? What if he needed me?

_What if he's lying dead in a gutter?_

Anxiety bit my heart, and I realised my arms were shaking. My ankle had started to throb again which didn't help, and the storm still hadn't resided. If anything it was worse. Anyone out there now would surely die.

_Dead?_

My heartbeat quickening, I considered the phone in my hand. I had dialled the number of the phone Roxas had twice, but he hadn't picked up either time. A sense of foreboding settled over me - what if? What if? Those questions torturing my heart. I ached to feel Roxas again, safe within the reach of my hand. That was what was best, for me and him.

I cursed homophobes. I cursed people like Kevin and Dennis Soma. I cursed his brutal gang, who had haunted our streets at night for years. I cursed them all. Why couldn't anyone accept those of us who were different.

But to me my relationship with Roxas didn't seem different. It seemed… Natural. I wasn't with him for physical reasons- although there was plenty of lust there- I was with him coz I knew deep down inside I cared for him more than anybody else. Nobody else had this effect on me.

_If anything's happened to him…_

I longed to go out, head to his house to see if he was home safe. Check the streets for him. Talk to him. Just to know if he was safe.

But my damned foot. I could get nowhere. It was so fucked up just leaning on it caused me to fall over. But all the same..

"Fuck this." I said to myself. I stood up, grabbed my coat, hobbled over to the door and made my way outside, determined to find Roxas more than anything in the world.

Running down empty streets I felt the rain battering my skull like knives. I was alarmed to find that nobody was out - nobody to help somebody, say, being beaten by a vicious gang. Storm clouds boomed above me; it had been two hours since the storm had started (and one hour since Roxas had left) but it showed no sign of slowing down or stopping.

My feet sliding across the pavement, I rounded a street corner, swinging around a lamp post. Immediately I tripped over a small pile of bin bags. _Jeez I hate it when people leave these out on the street. Why is everyone so God damn lazy? _Cursing, my bad ankle taking all of my weight, I quickly brought my other leg over the black bags to support me. To take out my frustration I kicked the bag and started to carry on, towards Roxas' house. It was only a couple of blocks away.

I froze when something out of the corner of my eye shocked me. Spinning around on my good leg, the rain blinded me for a second and I wiped me eyes, annoyed.

Then I saw what was unmistakably blood. Dripping out from the side of the plastic bags.

_Eww… _I thought. _Gross…_

But as I looked closer, I could have sworn the soaked bags started to resemble a coat. A huge black coat, covering something.

_Shit….._

Or should I have said someone. The black bags rematerialized before me, and suddenly they didn't look like bags at all. More like a person, infact. A person who was strikingly beautiful, with a head of blonde hair just poking out from beneath a black coat.

"No," I said, panic erupting from my heart, "no. No, no, no! No!" Already tears threatened to burst from my eyes and mix with the heavy downpour of rainfall. I rushed to his side in an instant, my pulse erratic, and a deep fear sprouting within me already.

"No!" I repeated. "Roxas? Roxas!" I began to shake the boy gently, using my hunched over body to shield him from the rain. With horror I touched his icy cheek, his pale face scratched and bloody. The side of his face was a mess of torn and broken skin. He was deathly cold.

_No. Not Roxas. God wouldn't take him! Not now! Not.. When he was so young.. Roxas.. Is he really…?_

Blood rushing to my head, I stroked Roxas' face, making sure to protect him from the rain. He was completely soaked, and as I lifted up his coat I saw with horror that he was battered, bloody and bruised all over. Crying, I took his hand in mine. His bitterly chilled fingers were lifeless in mine.

"Roxas…" I said, sobbing, "My Roxas.. Roxas.. I love you…Please wake up.. Please…"

The howling wind taunted me, whispering in my ear. _He's gone.. Never coming back.._

"Please wake up, Rox. I know you can. Please.. Please.. I can't live without you."

_How can my heart beat without you there by my side? How can I breathe without your touch? How-Ho-How.. Ro-Roxas…._

I broke down in tears, grief swallowing me whole and spitting me out over and over again. I shook with the effort to stay sane. The through all the sadness came a vivid memory; of first aid lessons, which I had taken years ago. When I was just fourteen.

_Always check for vital signs._

Straightening up, I raised my hand and put it over his mouth and nose, checking his breathing. Nothing. I thought my heart would break but I moved on quickly, hurriedly moving my hand up his sodden shirt and positioning it on his chest, ignoring the coldness of his skin and touching it ever so gently.

_Is that…? Was that..?_

_A heartbeat?_

Yes! Yes! Yes, there was a terribly slow and almost faded beyond existence beat coming from him. But he was alive! My own heart leapt as I felt Roxas' heart tremor in an effort to stay alive.

"I'll save you, I promise!" I cried as the sky erupted with lightning once more. I had to get him in the warm, and fast. Then I could sort out his breathing, and help him recover. He was so damn cold. But I could sort that.

My heart lifting, I was almost resistant to the pain in my ankle as I stood up, Roxas in my arms. He was terribly light. Putting on a brave face, I cradled him close, my tears no longer falling and a look of determination in my eyes. Then I limped and staggered home, falling once or twice in puddles, in absolute agony, but calling Roxas' name the whole time, determined that he was gonna live through this day.

I threw yet another blanket over Roxas' motionless form. Thank God his breathing had returned. It was so soothing to watch the steady rise and fall of his chest below the covers. He was in my bed, safe back at the apartment, and had been so for about ten minutes. His heart beat was stronger; no longer the weak little pitter patter beneath icy skin.

One thing that worried me however, was that Roxas still wasn't any warmer. Even beneath layers and layers of blankets he remained bitterly cold, his lips half blue with cold and half red with blood. I wiped his face with a towel. The blood came away easily enough, but the deep scratches didn't. Maybe he would be scarred for life. Pity drove into my stomach.

About five minutes ago I had rung my doctor, a kind woman named Ms. Kisagari. I had asked her what to do with someone who was cold, really cold. She had asked me if I thought he had pneumonia. I had said now; I didn't want Roxas to have to go into hospital, I wanted him here with me. She had advised plenty of rest and to keep him covered at all times.

_But what if he DOES have pneumonia?_

I sighed and wished for the best.

"Come back to me Roxas," I whispered, stroking his hand.

**Back to Roxas P.O.V. (this is where you go YAY!)**

I woke screaming, screaming, screaming. My mind screamed, my heart screamed, my body screamed in agony. I writhed around, seeing demons, Dennis standing over me, a knife in his hand, endless torture. A terrible never ending pain. I felt chilled to the core, desperate to escape. I yelled with all my might, all my power. I could still feel the rain lashing down on my head. I thrashed about, my heart aching, wonder how I ever could be free of this madness…

The I heard a voice, beckoning me back to the real world. His voice.

"Roxas! Roxas! It's okay! I'm here!"

Jolting awake properly, I found myself lying under an abundance of blankets, Axel standing over me. My frozen heart filled with joy. I was on a bed, it seemed, in a room that appeared to be Axel's apartment.

"Axel…?" I said uncertainly.

He beamed and it was like a ray of sunshine through my horrible existence. "Hey, beautiful." He said softly, his hand in mine. At the contact of out skin I gasped - his hand was deliciously warm. I grabbed it tightly; I was so very cold. And so sick of it.

"Wh-What happened?" I stammered, shivering.

"I-I.." Axel stuttered. I could see he was holding back tears. "I found you.. And brought you home.. And.. And… Oh Roxas!" He burst into violent sobs, his body shaking. His hot tears fell onto me, hissing when they hit the flesh of my hand.

"Axel, please don't c-c-cry.." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Thank God you're awake! Roxas.. You don't understand. It's been torture. I haven't slept. I haven't done anything. I missed you so bad. I waited for you to wake up for so long.. I-I.." I saw with a cracking soul the tears dropping down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Axel. I'm here now.. I'm fine. You didn't have to do that to yourself."

His face screwed up even more. "But I did! I was so damn worried…"

I reached up to cup his cheek. His tears fell into my palm. "It hasn't been that long.. It's still the same night…" I nodded at the window, seeing the dark outside.

"No.. Roxas.. It's Saturday."

"What!?" I yelled, sitting up. Dizziness overwhelmed me and I fell back onto the pillow again. Axel jumped and tightened his grip on my hand. I started to stutter again. "But-But.. But my mum.. My.. My.. What ..? Do they know? My mum will be worried sick!"

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, shutting me up. "Don't worry yourself. Your mum has been to see you. So have several doctors. They all agreed to let me keep you here. For the best."

"Mum?" I said uncertainly.

"She's okay, Rox. I told her the whole story."

"What did she say?"

"She.. She hasn't decided yet what we should do."

I nodded, relaxing. "How is your ankle?" I asked with my eyes shut. I couldn't see his face, but Axel's heart was touched by my concern and he blushed.

"Completely healed." He said. I smiled, feeling peaceful. My body didn't hurt; it didn't even ache. I was just so damn cold inside. Chilled to my very core.

"I'm so damn cold, Axel." I said, trying to pull the blankets closer.

Opening my eyes, I found Axel looking at me carefully. "We could always.. Share body heat," he said.

I snorted lightly. "That's my Axel. Always thinking sexually."

"Hey!" He retorted. "I'm not! I just think it would keep you warmer. Fine, I won't."

I lifted up the corner of the blankets. "Get in and keep me warm." I said and Axel's eyes lit up. He grinned and shrugged off his jumper, revealing a tight fitting blue vest underneath. Climbing into the bed, I almost leapt up when I felt how warm he was. So blissfully warm. Axel wrapped his arms around me, then started t wriggle about.

"Stuff that." He said, and rolled over so he was on top of me. I sighed, feeling his hot skin through my clothes. This was bliss. Axel's heart thudded deeply in his chest, reverberating into mine as well. I closed my eyes, suddenly sleepy. For the first time I actually began to feel a tiny bit of warmth enter my heart, and I welcomed it. I had been cold for so long, and now I had hope.

"Axel," I said sleepily, "you said you told my mum everything.. So she knows about me and you?"

Axel paused. "No. It would be forbidden if we told anyone. I kept it secret. I said to keep you here because moving you would be dangerous. Don't worry, you can go back home to your mum soon enough."

I relaxed when I felt Axel's lips gently kiss my forehead. "But after that.. What's gonna happen? They'll never accept me here, you know?"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way. And I'll be right beside you always."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Now get some sleep, you." Axel said, putting on a stern voice.

"And you… I don't want bags under my Axel's eyes."

"Well," Axel said. "It has been .. Three days since I last slept…"

And with that we both fell asleep, Axel's comforting form encompassing mine, deep under the dozens of blankets on Axel's bed.

**Lol. Axel always thinks about everything in a sexual light. Ahahaha.**


	10. We have a thing about water, I think

**Well well well dude and dudettes.**

**Ive been away.. In Portugal to be precise. And I didn't get a chance to post this chapter before I left (cries)**

**In other news, I am seriously tired. The flight was delayed by six hours so I didn't get home till like.. 4 am.**

**I also thought the plane was gonna crash, it looked so old and battered O:**

**And school starts tomorrow TT So I won't be on as often.**

**Anyway, the only thing I'm saying abou this chapter is.. it's rated M for a reason.. ehehehe...**

**This is for LollipopLove, Axelsgurl and keiyoku. I love y'all! **

Chapter 10

It was exactly two weeks since Axel has saved my ass. Two weeks of lying in bed, sometimes with Axel, sometimes alone, staring and staring and forbidden from getting up. Well. I still had to go to the bathroom. But other than that, I had virtually been a vegetable.

I hadn't returned to school, I hadn't even been outside the apartment. My mum had come to visit several times; each time she looked happier with the progress I had made. I no longer was a pale, cold and sickly wreck. My strength and hope had returned, along with a new-found toughness. The ordeal had shook me but with Axel by my side I had become a stronger person.

_He's been so sweet to me… Never leaving my side…_

Once again I was in bed, propped up on a couple of pillows. But for the last few days I had been restless; fed up of being cooped inside. I felt like a trapped bird - my wings longing to spread free but getting caught in a bitter cage. I was fully recovered; the bruises had healed, on the outside and inside. The only thing left was a single scar running down half my chest, which had dented my ego for what seemed permanently. It was an ugly sight- jagged and blood red and straight down to my stomach.

"Axel!" I said happily as he walked in. He smiled at me; oh how those pearly whites were so beautiful. The sun was shining through the curtains and seemed to illuminate him- he resembled an angel.

"Hey Rox." He said, slumping down on the bed. He looked disgruntled, his crimson spikes flopped down onto the side of his head.

"Hard day?"

"Yeah.. School just ain't the same without you. I was thinking… you can come back next week right?"

I nodded. "I feel strong enough."

"Hmm. You sure look good enough." I melted a little inside at the cool touch of his hands. With my recovery the old feeling of craving Axel had returned… and it was becoming harder and harder to resist. I wonder if Axel still had feelings for me.. Or maybe I was just becoming a burden… I couldn't help but feel that way after lying here being useless for so long.

"But.. You gotta take extra care in school.. Stay safe… Keep your head down…"

"Yeah. This'll be the last week before the summer break too."

Axel nodded slowly. "We got a class trip, you know."

"Where?"

Axel smirked. "The beach."

_Awesome… That'll be a good day.. Nobody hates me in my class.. Just ignores me.. So I'll be safe…_

"Cool."

"Oh, and Rox.." Axel hushed his voice. "We better keep our.. Relationship.. Even more carefully hidden.. Like a secret, you know. We can't let it get out.. Not after…"

I smiled. "So we're an item, eh?"

Axel snuggled closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "We've ALWAYS been an item. I can't keep my hands off you, Rox."

I laughed nervously, aware that the blood in my body was rushing to a certain… Area in my body at an alarmingly fast rate. All too soon I knew without a doubt that my pants would be considerably tighter. Especially now that Axel's hand was moving down my shoulder… onto my chest.

"Axel…" I said uncertainly.

"Oh yeah sorry Rox. You gotta rest and all that, right?" He winked at me, causing me to blush.

"You wait till I'm better!"

"Is that a threat?" Axel said, standing up slowly and raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Hell it is. When I get my hands on you… You're mine." I laughed inside my head. It was surprisingly fun being the dominant one.. I could get used to this.

"Ooh Roxas… I like it when you boss me about, gives me shivers." Axel said, leaning over me.

It was very tempting to leap on Axel right now, but I managed to calm myself down. I wanted to wait till later, when I was a bit more... Composed. Right now, I was sweaty and I looked like a mess. Not to mention I hadn't washed in a while.

_Wait.. Since I need a wash.. How about .. A little.. "Fun" in the shower while Im at it…_

Axel was about to leave the room when I kept him back.

"You know Axel.. I'm about to go in the shower.. Care to join me?"

Axel eye's lit up like flames. "Fuck yeah." He said, half-dragging me out of bed. I giggled at his enthusiasm. We reached the bathroom door and I stopped him, my heart pounding.

"Give me five minutes so I can get in," I winked and walked through the door. Axel sighed.

"You keep me on tenterhooks, Rox." He said and waited patiently outside.

Smiling, I closed the bathroom door and got undressed quickly, relishing to feel the air on my bare skin again. It was so nice after feeling stuffy for so long. I sighed happily but soon it turned to a sigh of sadness when my hands met the rough surface of the scar on my chest. I frowned down at it.

_Go away, _I told it, _You make me feel.. So damn ugly…_

My hips looked different too- I could see the clear signs of bones jutting out. Infact, all over I looked a bit skeletal. Except my butt. That was okay. Even my chest was a bit too thin… I could see my ribcage in all it's glory. Well, this was to be expected after being beaten half to death, stuck in bed ill for weeks and not eating enough.

My mood disheartened, I turned the shower on and slipped through the doors, leaving it ajar behind me. Though I wasn't entirely sure if I was in the mood to do anything with Axel anymore. The sight of my hideous body had put me off.

Stepping under the flow of water I relished the steady rush of hot water. It cascaded onto my head, over my shoulders and made its way to my lower body. Closing my eyes I felt the steam, already collecting, tickle my eyelids. I gargled some water, washing myself with the bottle of shower gel on the ledge in the door.

_Its so nice to be clean.._

"Mmm.." I said, feeling contented. Showers always felt so damn nice after such a long time.

Suddenly a hot hand crept onto my shoulder. "You seem pretty happy," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and stepped out of the water a little; so Axel had decided to stuff the five minutes and join me sooner.

His lips brushed against my ears, sending tingles down my spine. It was hot- so damn hot in here, the steam circling around us. His hot breath danced on the back of my neck, his mouth gently moving across the side of my jaw line.

"Naughty boy," I teased, though I couldn't see him cause he was standing behind me. "I thought I said five minutes?"

"I couldn't help myself, Rox." For the first time I sensed he was shaking. He was so filled with lust he was shaking. His hand trembled on my shoulder.

I almost "aww"d but decided it would be patronising.

_That's so damn cute though, _I thought.

"You want me that bad?"

He paused, his breath coming out in little gasps. "Y-Yes." Axel said. I felt immediately guilty, for no apparent reason. Jeez, if it was against the law to deprive someone of loving, I was guilty. Poor Axel.

Stretching it, I decided to tease him for a little longer.

"Oh? And why is that?"

He stopped to consider. "W-Well it might be that you're so damn…. sexy, Roxas. Or.. I've.. Been waiting for so long, so long for you to wake up.. I almost died.. It was so hard... I was _so_ hard.. " He laughed nervously.

My heart warmed at hearing this, but I felt so bad now.

_Well, I'll just have to treat him…_

I hadn't noticed but over the last few days my confidence had reached new heights. Perhaps because I hadn't heard a sly comment about me, hadn't been at the receiving end of an evil glance, for a while now. And it had really changed me. I had.. A new found confidence. Kind of.

I turned around, finally deciding to stuff what I had said a few moments ago to myself. Fuck, I wasn't gonna let an opportunity like this slip. I was totally and utterly filled with longing right now. Finally my gaze met his.

I blushed the second I saw Axel. It was the first time I had seen him fully-unclothed. Shit. He was ridiculously hot. No, fuck no, he was the hottest thing on the planet. I gaped at his toned body, his fine frame. Eventually my eyes slid southwards. Suddenly my mouth was full of saliva.

_Fuckin' Hell!_

A rare light blush had settled on Axel's cheeks. His hair was slick against his face, soaking wet. I smiled, but neither of us could hold back any longer. Leaping into action, I pushed Axel against the wall, through the wall of water. He gasped as our bodies met, our hips meeting. Waves of pleasure shook my body. Axel's erection dug into my stomach, already quite firm. I gaped at the feelings it provoked.

"A-Ahhh…" He moaned. I began to slide up and down, rubbing against him. The water hit me from behind but I barely noticed it. We continued to grind, except I was doing all the work; it seemed Axel was struck dumb. I smiled.

"I'm in charge," I whispered in his ear. He was groaning against me.

"R-R-Roxas…." He moaned.

I leant up and kissed his neck, sucking gently on a sweet spot. "What did you say?"

"R-Roxas!!" He said, moaning more loudly.

"What? I didn't catch that, sorry." I teased, nibbling Axel's neck and collarbone.

"Roxas!" He half-moaned, half-yelled. His voice was getting dangerously high - and the pressure building inside of me was getting stronger every second. And judging by the hardness poking into my stomach Axel was pretty excited too.

"That's better.. I like it when you scream my name like that.." I said, tracing my hand along his chest, which was dripping wet with water and sweat.

My heart was pounding, my body very hot and adrenaline pumped. My chest moved up and down rapidly, as did Axel's. I grinned, then slowly started to kiss his chest, his collarbones, his neck. I never touched his lips though. I'd claim them later.

Axel's heart raced against mine, our bodies entwining. We were gasping; gasping for breath. The feelings running through me were ecstatic - I'd never felt this good. It was all becoming too much though. I couldn't last much longer.

"Roxas! Please! Now! I can't wait no longer!"

I moved closer, pushed against him deeper. Axel cried out. I wanted more than anything to take him.. But suddenly doubts were settling in.

Suddenly I felt like a little lost boy, playing in an adults game.

I stepped back away from Axel.

Axel opened his eyes, his eyes clouded over.

I stared back, feeling helpless and stupid.

"W-wh-.. Roxas, you can't stop now, I can't take it!"

I swayed from foot to foot, feeling foolish. All my confidence seemed to wash away down the drain with the water.

I realised with a start I had no idea what to do.

_All my life, _I thought, _I've been trying to hide the real me. I think I knew all along that I was gay.. But I tried to fool myself, block out those feelings.. And now.. I.. don't know what I'm doing. I'm out of my league.. I tried to block my mind and I only thought about straight sex.. Now what am I gonna do..?_

Panicking, I searched Axel's face.

"Do you want me to..?" He said. I nodded. It was like he was reading my mind.

"Take over…" I mumbled, sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Roxas…" He purred, and I snapped out of my thoughts with a start when I felt his hands pull me closer, closer. Hot lips coated my neck, my chest. My heart raced, my back arched. He whispered my name, calling to me, telling me to come closer. It was stiflingly hot, and we leant against the wall, Axel's fingers caressing my body, running down the scar on my chest. I breathed heavily in and out, struggling to get a grip on reality. Never before had I been so out of it. I clutched at the shower walls, but they slid uselessly under my grip.

Then a warm tongue encircled my nipples and I cried out, feeling them harden instantly. My heart thudded, up in my throat. Axel was a god at this, perfect. I gave away moans, encouraging him, the little breaths escaping my mouth filled with pleasure. His lips moved around my body, slowly getting lower and lower. I knew what was coming as his mouth hovered just above my groin, but I didn't think I could handle it.

"A-AXEL!" I screamed, my nails digging into his shoulder blades. He looked up, licking his lips, his eyes alight. My own eyes were fogged over, clouded with extreme pleasure.

"Don't! I can't!" I said, knowing if he did what he was about to do I'd probably faint. Now that would be embarrassing.

"Too bad I'm in charge…" He whispered, slowly letting his tongue escape his mouth and licking his lips. I gaped at him, my mouth flooded. I decided to change tactics.

"No...Axel! Please, now. Take me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. His eyes lit up, the green swallowing me whole. He straightened up, moved me about the shower. My mind was in a daze. I felt sick with lust.

"What did you say, Roxas?"

"I said take me, damn it!"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"Take ME!!" I screamed, desperate to reach the next stage. Even though I had no idea how things were going to work…

Then I felt something slide painfully into me from behind. I gasped, freezing. My whole body stiffened.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I stuttered in pain. The pain bit through the haze of lust sharply.

Axel stroked my back. "It'll make it less painful when we… I'm sorry, I have to do it."

I nodded, but uncertainly. Wincing as Axel slid in another, I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Axel.." I said nervously.

"Shh.. It's all for the best… I'm sorry… Im here for you, Rox.."

He kissed my jaw, reassuring me, whispering soothing words in my ears. The pain continued to flare through me, but I realised I was getting used to it. Then it no longer hurt, and I knew what was coming next.

"You ready?" He said, slipping his hands onto my waist securely. I felt safe in his arms.

"Yes." I said simply.

He positioned himself close to me, holding me tightly, and then, in one, he slid in.

Something burst into life within me. I gasped, my eyes wide. A new feeling enveloped me. I grasped the walls, sliding down to the floor. It felt so damn right.

"Axel…" I moaned softly, the room spinning. I thought this was as good as it would get, then he started to move within me.

"Ahh.. Ahh, Rox.." He said, very slowly and steadily thrusting his hips. So slow, so teasingly. I felt him just push lightly on a sweet spot... So frustratingly lightly..

"Faster," I ordered, frustrated. He was denying me something, I could tell.

He pushed the boundaries of pleasure higher, thrusting a little more deeper, a little more faster. I heard his breathing become faster, more ragged. I moaned a little louder when he brushed against a sweet spot, tension building within me. I cried out, Axel nibbling my neck, my face. Sweat gathered across my chest, my heart thundering. Black spots started to appear in front of my eyes; ecstasy had a price.

I was delirious with pleasure, thinking this was as good as it would get.

Then Axel increased his pace, now full force. His deep thrusts made me gasp every time, made my heart explode. We moaned together, our desire burning.

"Roxas..mm…Rox-as.. Ahh.."

"Mmm.. Ahh...mm.." I moaned, words escaping me. I had no space for thoughts.

He went faster and faster, clashing his body against mine, making me cry out. Finally he hit the sweet spot inside and I screamed, tugging on his hair, the water rushing around us. My vision filled up with black spots, my erection throbbing erratically, Axel's hand around it. It was so intense it was almost painful.

"I can't hold back no more!" I moaned, gasping for air.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled plainly, then we both released at the same time, our bodies shuddering. We were perfectly in synch, our chest rising and falling, our arms entwined. So this was euphoria. I felt weak, dizzy, but so damn good. Collapsing to the ground, Axel drew out of me, exhausted. Somehow he managed to turn off the shower.

"Roxas.. That.. Was.. Amazing…" Axel whimpered.

"Worth the.. Wait?" I panted, waiting for my body to return to normal.

"Hell yeah."

"You are.. Good." I said, smiling weakly.

"You too." His eyes flashed, leaving me speechless.

"Axel, I never told you this.. But…." I hovered uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

I hesitated. "Never mind."

Suddenly his hands were lifting me, the floor spinning strangely below me. He held me close to his chest. I could hear his heart beating steadily through his wet skin. It was comforting.

"C'mon," he murmured. We walked out of the shower and he carried me to his bedroom. Laying me down softly on the bed, he admired my body from above, gazing down on me like an angel.

Smiling softly, he pulled the covers up and joined me, nestling close. I nudged closer to him and rested my head uncertainly on his chest. He gave me permission to continue and pulled me closer. Our hearts beat together, the only sound in the room except for our slowing breaths.

"Sorry I stole your innocence." He broke the silence.

I frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

He didn't answer for a while. "Maybe 'cause you are so cute and innocent and all…"

I snorted, feeling suddenly sleepy. Waves of tiredness crept over me. But I was deliriously happy.

"Axel," I started.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love."

The words rang out in the silence. I began to wonder if he had fallen asleep. _That would have been pretty lame…_

"Oh? With who?"

I smiled, closing my eyes. "Oh, just this one guy."

"Who?"

"Well.. He's gotta be the nicest guy I've ever met, so kind and caring, the first guy to ever treat me right.. Not to mention he's unbelievably hot.. And good in bed.. Or should I say.. Showers…"

I felt Axel break into a grin above me. His nose rubbed against the back of my head, through my wet hair.

"I love you, Roxas."

"Good. I love you too."

Sleep finally settled over me, and for once I fell asleep happy, deliriously happy, the happiest I had ever been in my life.

The last thing I felt was a pair of lips brushing softly against mine.

**Oh dear, it looks so bad now Im reading it here. Well, hmm, that was my first ever Lemon. It was probably crap. **

**Please don't shoot Im a newbie! (does puppy dog eyes)**

**How am I meant to know how to write a good lemon?**

**Anyway tell me what you think, I had lots of time to think of ideas when I was away so I got tonnes of good chapters lined up!**

**Yay!**

xxx


	11. Roxas takes charge

**Hey, guys xD**

**So glad most of you thought that my first attempt at a lemon was good :)**

**This chapter is for Shironess, who wrote me a beautifully long review, which is a writer's dream to recieve. Squee!**

**Thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed though, everytime I post a chapter I wait with baited breath for a response, and it always makes me smile when I get a review xDDD**

**This chapter.. is kind of.. not progressing the story any further, but I wanted to put it in. Next chapter is Roxas' return to school, and the beach trip!**

**Cya !! **

**xxx**

**P.S . This chapter begins from Axel's point of view, but ends up back to Roxas'.**

Chapter 11

Something was brushing against my lips. Something soft and plump. Stretching, I opened my eyes.

Roxas' lips were pressed to mine, his eyes open and searching my sleepy face. It felt so nice to wake up next to him; it always felt so damn good. I smiled and returned his kiss, sleepiness fading rapidly away. It was soft, so gentle, it felt wonderful to lie in bed with my angel kissing me.

"Hey," Roxas whispered, bowing his head and nestling it into my chest. I raised my hand and ran it through his soft blond spikes - somehow they always managed to feel so smooth and feathery. Slowly he kissed my chest, trailing his lips across my collarbones and up my neck. It was delightful.

"Good morning to you too," I smiled, admiring his small frame and smooth skin. I pulled him closer, the fact that we were both completely free of clothes only making me happier.

My angel.

Okay, I admitted to myself that I was slightly perverted, but then.. Aren't all guys? And Roxas was just so.. Damn.. Yummy…

"You okay? Not too sore?" I said, not needing to remind him why I was asking. I doubted either of us would forget last night in a hurry.

He smiled, showing off his dazzling white teeth, the mouth of an angel. Seeing him now, all innocent and beautiful, who'd have thought that the same mouth had been moaning and screaming my name just last night?

"No, I'm fine. You know…" He said, adjusting his position so his face was level with mine. "..We should do that more often.."

I grinned broadly, not minding the sound of that at all. "We should."

We lay in silence, but I didn't mind. I was comfortable staring into the endless blue, drowning in his eyes. And there was no need to get up; it was Saturday, so we both had two days of freedom before we both returned to school for the last week of term. And the school trip.

_Wait, make that one day… Roxas has to go home tomorrow.. I keep forgetting he doesn't live here.._

After all, he couldn't keep telling the doctor and Roxas' mum that Roxas was too ill to leave.

"It's out last day together, right? So we should totally go out or do something, just the two of…. Nnnughhh!!" I almost leapt a mile when I felt a hot hand stroke the area around my groin slowly. I gasped, wondering how Roxas' hand had got there without me noticing.

"Or," Roxas breathed in my ear, "we could spend the day in bed…"

I was hard already. _Fuck, I don't think Roxas appreciates the effect he has on me…_

"I'm hard already, you know." I said, my eyes flashing. Roxas had a cheeky sideways grin on his face. _Oh God, why do I suddenly feel vulnerable…_

I felt smooth fingers caress the end of my erection, teasingly, slowly. Way too slow. "You're not** hard** enough..." He said, suddenly tightening his grip. I yelped, surprised.

"Rox!" I squeaked, getting stiffer. Seriously, was this the same Roxas who had been a nervous mess yesterday? _He must have had the biggest Fuckin' confidence boost ever!_

"What's the matter, Axel? Can't.. Handle it?"

My eyes widened and his flickered in amusement. He began to slide his hand up and down, up and down, torturously slow. I gaped, need building up.

"Nghh.." I moaned, my eyes shut. I didn't notice Roxas throwing the covers off the bed and sliding slowly downwards. I didn't notice the chill because of the powerful heat burning inside me.

"Axel, are you going to come for me? Are you?" Roxas said slowly, revelling the sound of the words on his tongue. I nodded, my eyes still shut.

"Soon!" I gasped between ragged breaths. Now I couldn't open my eyes even if I wanted. As Roxas began to speed the pumping up, my bare body quivered uncontrollably, frustrated by desire. It was screaming out to me _Faster! Harder! Faster!_

Realising I was on the brink of exploding I gasped out: "I'm gonna…"

Then I half-screamed when Roxas reached the end of my throbbing erection and twisted sharply.

"Rox! No!!" I groaned, the seed within me blocked but the fire burning inside at breaking point. I felt consumed, on fire - and then it got worse when Roxas removed his hand.

"Ngh..No..You can't..Leave me like this.." I said, words almost escaping me. I struggled to open my eyes, but nothing happened. I was on the tip of a knife, swaying neither way, tortured by my burning desire. I had never been so turned on in my life; never before had the blood rushed through my veins or my erection throbbed as painfully as this.

It steadily got more and more painful and I decided I had to relieve myself. I dived a hand down, but before I got there… Something hot and wet closed over the tip of my stiff member.

"ROXAS!" I screamed, my eyes snapping open. I realised Roxas had moved down, and was kneeling between my spread legs, his lips enclosed over my erection. His cheeky eyes looked straight at me, as devastatingly slowly he started to take it in further and further. I cried out, whimpering his name, my hands screwed up by my sides. I threw my head back, stretched my neck out, moaning loudly. Waves of pleasure drowned me, I watched his head bob up and down, up and down as he took me in his mouth.

"Ngh..**Ngh**…**Ngh**.. Rox..Ngh…" I muttered, sweat pouring down my cheeks. Losing control of my body, I watched my hips start to arch upwards of their own accord, thrusting into his mouth. Back and forth, back and forth; then Roxas pinned my hips down, only increasing the torture.

Then he took me in his mouth completely and I sighed, finally able to come again. I thrashed with the orgasm, blissfully flying through new undiscovered world of pleasure. I no longer felt the real world, and only snapped back when Roxas collapsed on top of me, his breathing shallow and fast. I smiled when I felt his own member burning on top of me; he couldn't pretend he wasn't turned on by any of that.

Getting my breath back, I finally spoke. "Where…The hell… Did you learn.. To give a blowjob .. Like that…"

Roxas laughed weakly. "Maybe I'm just a natural."

We giggled, snuggling up to one another. I felt his firm erection dig into my stomach, and realised this wasn't over.

"So.." I began, twisting his hair in my grasp. "What were you saying about staying in bed all day?"

(Back to Roxas P.O.V)

It was late on Saturday night and we were sitting on Axel's couch, sharing a pizza we ordered. I smiled to myself every time I saw Axel licking the melted cheese off his lips; it was so damn sexy. I felt so attuned to him.. Especially after what we had been up to all day.

Moving my eyes to the flickering screen, I pretended to be interested in the movie we were watching, but really I was watching him. I could feel his emerald eyes burning into me too, in the semi-darkness. It was around ten at night.

"I can't believe we're sitting here naked!" Axel snorted suddenly. He was sitting sprawled out at the other end of the sofa, his legs wide open and his arms across the back of the seat. Looking at him made me want to tie him up and please him.

_Jeez, _I spoke to my inner self, _You're full of action today._

I kept surprising myself by having random sexual urges. Before I had been virtually deserted inside; then Axel had arrived in my life. And he had reassured me; now I trusted him with my life. I felt uber-confident, proud, happy. Glad.

"Oh, I didn't notice," I winked, "so that's why you can't stop staring at me!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you."

A smirk played on my lips and I let it. Picking up the last piece of pizza, I ate it quickly, and actually decided to watch some of the movie.

Rather ironically the gay couple in the movie had just decided to spend the entire day in bed together.

I laughed to myself as the screen flashed on and off, showing tantalizing glimpses of a sex scene. It didn't bother me much, but it seemed to bother Axel. He started to twitch and shake, and suddenly he was piling pillows over his crotch.

I snorted and he looked sharply at me. "I'm erm.. Just..going to.. Go to the toilet!" He said and belted out of the room. Bewildered, I saw that the scene in the movie was over. I had never seen Axel embarrassed before. He seemed to be able to handle any situation.

When he returned, he looked calm again, but to my disappointment he had jeans on. Sighing, I pulled my own pair on, and stayed standing.

"I'm going for a jog," I decided suddenly.

"Your gonna go out?" Axel said uncertainly. "I don't know Roxas..."

"C'mon, it's been like two weeks. And Dennis has done.. His revenge. I doubt Kevin will mess with me again, not after I sent him sprawling."

"You're sure…?" Axel said, suddenly standing next to me, stroking my face.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I grabbed my tight fitting t-shirt and pulled it on, pretending not to notice Axel's hungry eyes trailing over my body. "Don't stay up for me." I added, and left.

The run was good. The night was cold, and the almost-icy breeze battled the sweat running down my body, driving away heat. The roads I ran were deserted, but I felt safe enough. Nobody had any reason to attack me now except for the whole.. Gay.. Thing.. But only my peers had a problem with that, and they had no proof.

I realised with a start that I had just jogged past my house and stopped, twisting my head. All but one of the lights were out; my mum must be getting ready for bed. I felt a dull pang of guilt. I had left her for two weeks alone in our house; and she still thought I was an invalid, "stuck" in bed in the home of a teacher who I surely mustn't like.

I had an urge to run into the house to see her, but decided against it. Axel's apartment was actually starting to feel more like home to me. And I didn't want Axel to worry about where I was. _And, _I thought, _I'll be returning home tomorrow morning anyway.. Since I'm back at school Monday._

Jogging back to Axel's, I thought about the trip to the beach. Axel had later told me that it was actually a two-day thing; the whole class was going to be camping out on the beach in tents for the night. We were going Tuesday. Smiling, I reached the apartment, plodding up the stairs. It should be good. I loved the beach. It was also a chance to see Axel half-naked, which was always good. Also a chance to show off my surfing skills; I loved it in the water.

_Me and Axel have a thing about water,_ I laughed inside.

Opening the front door, all was quiet. The remainder of the pizza and coke bottles were still hanging about around the sofa. Expecting Axel to be asleep, I snuck into the bedroom, then jumped when I found him sitting up in bed, his green eyes glittering. I quickly noticed his seductive smile and the fact that his legs were wide open.

An open invitation. I snorted.

But my heart had increased it's rate alarmingly, and my pants were immediately hundreds of times tighter. Nervously giggling, I pranced over to the bed and almost fell onto him. He caught me with steady arms; arms I loved to hold me.

We kissed, softly at first, out mouths hesitant, but steadily more stronger, pushing against one another. He gasped when I ran a hand over his nipple, teasing it. I took the moment to slide my tongue into his mouth, playing with his tongue, fighting for power. He won and explored my mouth eagerly. We moaned into each other, our voices merging. Heat flared in me for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Axel pulled away and I almost cried in annoyance at the loss of contact. But it wasn't over; his hand found it's way to my zipper and pulled it down impatiently, eager to see my manhood once more.

"I want you.. Roxas.." Axel moaned, tearing off my shirt and grabbing my body as if he couldn't get enough. He pushed me close to him, my pants half off, our hips brushing. We groaned together. "I want you so damn badly.."

Finally I was free of clothes and I almost slammed myself down on him, hungry for the feel of skin against skin. I rejoiced at the touch, and my heart burst when we began to grind, me doing all the work, rubbing myself up and down against Axel with increased speed. Panting, out bodies covered in sweat, I gasped audibly every time out erections came in contact. Axel was speechless, murmuring gibberish.

"Rox…" He gasped as I kissed him again, stealing his breath.

"Shut up and fuck me." I ordered, and he nodded, pulling me onto him.

_Hell, _I thought, _I think this is the twelfth time this day…_


	12. Naomi, and Suncream

**No comment. Personally I think this chapter sucks. Im sorry there was a bit of a wait.**

**Bad week **

**DX**

Chapter 12

I practically skipped into class on Monday, my tie loose and my spirits high.

"Mornin' Sir!" I said cheerfully, nodding at Axel. I thought I saw him cover up a smirk. He had told me before I had left for home yesterday that he found it ridiculously hot when I called him 'Sir.'

"Please call me Axel. Roxas I've told you dozens of times, I'm sure."

I resisted the urge to poke my tongue out and sauntered to my seat. None of my classmates turned to regard me in any way. Wow it's like they didn't even notice my absence…

I didn't really care though. I was happy, happy, happy. As happy as it was possible to be. Still smiling sheepishly, I plonked into my seat, and listened cheerfully as Axel began to talk about the cold war. Usually I didn't find this sort of thing interesting; but today I would listen to anything.

"Psst. Rock."

I turned to find the source of the whispering. Naomi Matsuda was leaning forward in her seat behind me, her black hair sleek and hanging down across her face. She had a very alert face; with eyes that you could actually fall into if you weren't careful.

"It's Roxas," I whispered.

"Sorry."

_What? Somebody actually apologised to me??_

"It's okay."

"I was just wondering.." She started to twist her hair in an unnerving way. Her fingernails were painted black, the matching colour of her eyes.

"Yeah…?" I prompted. _What's going on.. Nobody has ever been this nice to me before.._

I was unused to this kind of behaviour from my classmates.

"I.. Where have you been recently?"

Oh, so she was just curious about that.

"Oh, I , erm," I had thought about what I'd tell people if they asked. "I.. My great aunt died."

"Oh my- I'm so sorry.." She said, her eyes concerned. I felt guilty for lying immediately.

"That's alright." I said, rather awkwardly. I turned back to the front, to find Axel standing right in front of my desk. Very closely.

Finding myself face to face with Axel's groin I almost giggled, but managed to hold it back. Looking up to meet his gaze I was shocked to find it disapproving.

"Talking in class?" Axel said. I felt wounded to see the annoyance in his eyes. But looking deeper, was that a trace of hurt?

"S-Sorry, Axel." I stammered, feeling a blush creep onto my face.

At the end of the lesson Axel held me back. Naomi left after the rest, turning only to give me a small smile before she left the room.

I was quite confused about her.

I snapped back to the real world when I heard Axel shut the door loudly.

He rushed to me instantly and hovered uncertainly by my side, as if deciding what to do to me.

"W-Why were you a-angry at me earlier?" I said. My voice sounded weird; it was like I was lying through my teeth for some bizarre reason. I frowned inwardly at myself.

Axel sighed sadly. "I thought you were hitting on that girl."

My eyes widening, I stepped forward and hugged him, caressing his back softly. "Don't be silly. You're the only one for me." I breathed in the scent of his body, nuzzling softly against his shirt. Smelled like lemons. _Lemons! _I snorted in my head.

"I love you." Axel said, and I knew he meant every word. I could feel his rapid heartbeat within his chest. It was a beautiful sound.

"I love you too. I don't think I could ever stop."

_Axel's hand slipped down onto my stomach, pushing up the loose fabric of my t-shirt._

"_Where's this going?" I asked him, feeling a little queasy. He had a malicious glint in his eye._

_His fingers began to trace small circles on my belly, following the natural creases of my stomach muscles. I twitched._

"_Oh, I'm just.. Wondering ..if you're.. ticklish?" He began to lightly tickle me._

_Damn, he knows my weakness._

"_N-No-No..Axel.. Don't!"_

"_Don't do what?" He grinned, tickling faster. He had me pinned to the ground with one hand and was digging into my stomach rapidly with my other hand. I began to squirm in his grip, my body twisting, my eyes watering. My breaths came out in little gasps, my back arching off the floor and my chest heaving slightly._

"_Nooo!" I giggled, spasming with the effort to breathe. Then suddenly I tried to shoot up and Axel jumped on me, straddling me on the floor, his hips level with mine._

"_O-Oh." He murmured as he felt the beginnings of my erection dig slightly into his stomach. "So you like me tickling you do you Rox?"_

"_Maybe." I admitted, liking the fact that Axel was straddling me. He smirked and leaned down, carefully licking my earlobe. I squirmed, aroused. He muttered sweet nothings to me, nibbling on the spot behind my ear and sucking my neck. I thought the tickling was over then I felt his fingers creep onto my stomach once more._

"_O-Ohhh.. Not again.." I whispered, as he started to unleash his tickling powers on me. I laughed hysterically for about ten minutes of torture, my body bucking and heaving, panting like a maniac, screaming Axel's name. Finally it came to a stop. I was absolutely exhausted; tired to the bone. I could've fallen asleep there and then except for the sudden need to relieve myself down below. Need was building up and starting to hurt. Axel was still hovering above me, his red locks falling onto his pale cheeks. I was almost in tears; Axel was trapping my erection that needed to be freed and the tickling had been torture. Axel bent forward and kissed away my tears, finally moving up to my eyelids and kissing them shut._

"_Keep them closed and I'll give you a nice surprise."_

_I obediently kept them shut and relaxed, ignoring the urge in my groin._

_Suddenly I was stripped to my boxers; I don't even know how. Axel's fingers brushed up and down my thighs, sending shivers of pleasure along my body. They crept to my inner leg, caressing the skin there and I began to buck, wanting to feel Axel inside of me._

"_Axel. Get the fuck inside of me now." I ordered._

"_You've got no power over me, Rox. I'm in charge here…" He started to lightly brush against my groin, making me even harder than I thought possible. I screamed, writhing round as he tortured me, and evidently relishing it. But I didn't mind this side of Axel. Though the pain was there I felt ridiculous amounts of pleasure also._

_Finally he unbuttoned my boxers, and I was free._

"_Oh…" I gave a tiny gasp as Axel's hand slithered down and around my erection and then I screamed as he tugged hard…_

I snapped awake, eyes jolting open, covered in sweat. It poured off me; my sheets were soaked. I reached across the bed, searching for the comforting shape that was Axel- then I remembered I was back home. Alone.

A sharp throbbing brought me back to the real world and I gasped at the size of my erection under the duvet. _Holy shit._

It was followed by a pang of loneliness without Axel to hold through the night. I missed his comforting arms, the way he held me. I miss feeling his hot breath on my neck and his soothing fingers on my body. I missed his steady heartbeat through the night and the feel of his lips on my neck.

I sighed loudly.

Without realising it I had picked up my phone and had dialled Axel's number. It would be safe to call him. My mum's bedroom was down two floors and on the other side of the house. But I hesitated still.

_Oh what the heck._

Brr. Brr. Brr. Brr.

"Hello?" His voice echoed down the phone. I felt immediately guilty for waking him.

"Hi." I whispered breathlessly.

"Roxas?!" He gasped, and then I heard the rustling of sheets in the background like he had sitten up suddenly.

"Yeah it's me."

"So…" Axel said, his voice melting me. "Any particular reason you called me? Or am I just so irresistible?"

I laughed quietly and let my hand wander down to my boxers. I played with the elastic there.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"Oh, no, I wasn't asleep."

"You weren't?"

He seemed to hesitate. "I was… erm… How can I put this…"

"Hit me with it."

"Jerking off?"

I snorted, then had to suppress a smile. Tempting pictures were flashing through my head.

"I wish you were here now." I said.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause I need to.. Erm.. Do what you're doing. And it's much more fun with someone else."

It was Axel's turn to snort. He paused. "I know. I want nothing more than to have you here in my arms now."

"I don't think I'd be quite as innocent as you're making me sound."

We laughed, and I reminded myself to keep it down. We spoke for a little while more, a little dirty talk, but it was playful; nothing serious or just plain disgusting. I began to experiment on myself whilst talking to him, pumping my hand up and down my erection in different strokes and techniques. Suddenly I found a perfect style and gasped.

"Ohhh… Nghh…"

"..Roxas?" Axel has gone quiet.

I stayed quiet, worried that my moan had woken my mum up.

"Roxas.. Don't.. You're really turning me on moaning like that.."

I licked my lips. "Sorry."

"… I can live with it." He laughed, his voice like music to me. "Any reason why you moaned, or do you just enjoy making me hard?"

A little shiver ran down my spine at his words. "I like making you hard very much, Axel. But I moaned because I, too, am jerking off."

"Nicely put."

Finally after about another ten minutes of talking I began to yawn. Axel gasped.

"My dear Rox I shouldn't be keeping you up. It's against the rules as your lover.. And teacher."

"I better get to bed, I 'spose."

"I miss you, Roxas."

"I know. But I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Yeah. The beach. Don't forget your camping stuff!"

I snorted. "Love you too."

"Love you more." He argued, and put down the phone before I could win. I sighed happily and threw my phone onto the floor, snuggling under the covers and drifting slowly off to sleep.

"Roxas!"

I jumped and turned in my seat to see Naomi next to me, her hair sweeping across her cheeks and her eyes bright and cheery. I smiled slightly; after all, this girl was being friendly to me unlike the rest of my class.

We were on our way to the beach - all of us with out camping stuff ready. There was the faint sense of excitement in the air; and I loved the beach. Especially with Axel there. He was at the front for now, next to the driver of the minibus. I was near the back - on my own until Naomi arrived.

"Hey," I said, gazing out of the window. The sky was brilliant blue and the summer certainly lived up to it's name - it was thirty degrees or so. I sighed happily, watching the world go by.

"So, I hear we have to share tents tonight, and I was wondering…"

Naomi was cut off suddenly when the bus jumped over a rough road like we were travelling over many pebbles. Her voice was snatched away and the force caused us to slam against the window. She grabbed onto me as we lurched to the side and held on until we hit smooth road again.

My mouth dropped and I blushed when I realised her hands were over my chest. I knew she could feel my nipples through the thin, semi clear white t-shirt I was wearing. Naomi blushed scarlet, her lips and cheeks crimson, and she pulled her hands away, stuttering.

"R-Roxas.. S-Sorry about that."

"That's… Fine." I said, a bit confused in my head. Never before had I been in a situation like that. Not with a girl anyway. It felt... Weird. I decided I didn't like it.

But I was now sure she had a thing for me. I knew it was harsh, but I wanted to test this theory of mine.

"So.. Naomi.." I was all ready to test out my theory when the bus suddenly lurched again. She screamed and fell back, into the aisle between the seats. I fell to, tumbling across my chair. I landed with a crash and, to my alarm, on top of my admirer.

The wind was knocked out of me and for a while I couldn't move. Thank God that some other people had fallen out of their seats aswell - atleast not everybody was staring at me and Naomi entangled on the floor.

I could feel her heart pounding below mine, her chest rising and falling. Her face was flushed and her eyes glazed over. I didn't know what to say or do. I slowly got up, offering a hand to help her off the floor. She accepted, brushing down her clothes and blushing whenever our hands met. We hurriedly sat back in out seats - and finally the bus was on smooth road again.

The awkwardness finally died.

"So.. How long do you think we have left?" I said quietly, not facing her.

I expected a normal answer.

"Roxas do you want to go out with me?"

I froze, holding my breath. A dribble of sweat ran off my cheek.

Of course the answer was no.

But I knew I'd feel extremely guilty if I was rude about it. And I'd be losing the only person who I had considered nice to me.

But I had no choice.

_AxelAxelAxel._

"I'm sorry, but.. I..I.. I'm already taken."

"You are?" Her eyes widened. "Oh.. I.. I'm s-sorry.. I guess that's kind of rude for me to ask.. Then.."

"It's fine." I said. "And you don't know him." I added, to be safe.

The rest of the journey was a silent, awkward event. Finally we arrived.

The beach was stunning, an empty expanse of golden sand. We set up camp straight away, and got into out camping pairs. Naomi muttered something to me and walked over to one of her friends, leaving me alone. I felt bitter at just that small notion.. And realised the numbers were odd.

"Ahh, Roxas." Axel said, walking towards me. "Guess you'll have to share a tent with me!"

The other teenagers laughed and I scowled, putting on a show. Inside, though, my heart was exploding in happiness. Everyone was laughing so hard that they didn't notice Axel walking behind me and gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Everyone in your tents and change into your swimming stuff. We're going in the sea!"

The teens cheered and rushed into their tents. Axel beckoned to me and I followed him into the tent. He zipped up the entrance; it was now becoming hot inside.

I marvelled at how quickly people had accepted the fact that I was sharing a tent with the teacher. Then again, they had no reason to suspect anything. So..

I jumped from my thoughts when a pair of hot lips enclosed over mine, kissing me greedily. I gasped, feeling his hands run down my back, over my bum, around my hips. I leaned into him, brushing over him, already firm. He was full on.

"Whoa you really want it." I commented, laughing. He gave me no more room for talking, his mouth covering mine completely. His arms snaked around me and pulled at my chest, ripping off my open jacket and stroking my nipples through my thin top. They were firm in seconds, and then he started to pull of my t-shirt, licking his lips, panting slightly.

"I've wanted you.. Since.. Last night.. Badly…" He said between breaths.

I noted somewhere in the back of my head that we had to be careful.

"Axel..What are you doing..?"

"Undressing you of course. We're going swimming, remember?" He smiled innocently, ripping off my shirt and latching onto my collarbone, sucking and biting it.

"Ngh.. No.. Someone will find us…" I muttered, trying to resist my growing arousal.

"And? They'll just catch us stripping down to out swimming stuff, right?"

I giggled and nodded, then "helped" Axel pull off his shirt. I wanted nothing more than to touch Axel's body at the sight of it; but I managed to restrain myself - the bulge in my swimming trunks would be obvious soon.

"Later." He promised, winking, and led the way out. We emerged into the brilliant sunshine, the sea glistening in the distance. Some of my classmates were already ready, slapping sun cream on, running to the water. I was about to join them running as the others left when Axel stopped me. We walked together until we were about twenty metres from the waves.

"Wait.. Rox.. You need sun cream…"

"Aww do I have to?" I said, staring with longing at the sapphire waves, wishing I was among them. I loved the sea. Even though I didn't have my surfboard on me, I still loved the seawater. I felt so at home in the waves.

"I can't have my Roxas burning. It'll ruin all his gorgeous skin.." He muttered, his gaze filled with love. I swooned and grabbed the bottle, He took it form me.

"Axel, you can't. Think about how it will look to the others."

"It'll be fine. I'm just a kind teacher, helping a pupil put sun cream on his back where he can't reach." He grinned cheekily and I melted. Sighing I sat on the sand. "They can't see is clearly from the sea anyway…" Axel murmured.

I jumped when I felt cold cream dribble onto my back, between my shoulder blades. I arched my back, feeling it trail on my spine. Axel laughed and the coldness was replaced by the sudden warmth of his large hands, rubbing it in.

Holy shit, he was a master with his hands.

"That's… Ngh… Great...Ohh…"

"What was that, Roxas?" He whispered into my ear, the ear not visible to he other kids.

"Axel.. Ohh.. Your good with your hands… Ngh.. Oh!" I gasped when his hands slid under my armpits and around onto my chest.

He laughed, playing with my nipples. I was covered in goose pimples. Then suddenly he stopped, withdrawing his hands, much to my disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" I said, my mouth agape.

He looked surprised. "What? I was just putting sun cream on you…"

Grinning cheekily, he helped me up, and we ran towards the waves, him screaming and the other children and me feeling so happy I thought I'd explode.

This trip was gonna be good.


	13. Axel loves to torture

**omgwtfbbq**

**I am sooo sorry doodes O=**

**I have really neglected this fic for a while, but I've been so busy **

**I hope I haven't lost all my readers/respect.**

**This fic has had so many hits, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack xD**

**Thanks to all that reviewed.**

**Man, I felt dirty writing this one =D**

**But who cares? Seriously, this chapter and the next will mostly just be pure smuttiness (giggles evilly)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s - Full Metal Alchemist is my new love xD  
**

Chapter 13

"Ugh. I'm shattered."

Axel collapsed onto his sleeping bag, bags still in hands, face buried in a pillow. I smiled and proceeded to zip up the tent entrance. I didn't want any uninvited creepy crawlies to join us in the night.

The rest of my classmates were fast asleep. Me and Axel had been the last to leave the campfire on the dark beach. Now we faced the night with each other. Of course, I was going to try very hard to refrain from doing anything with him. This was a school trip after all - and my classmates were all silent in their tents; easily in earshot.

But knowing Axel, he wouldn't be able to help himself. God damn us.

"C'mon, it wasn't that hard work today," I grinned, flopping down next to him. He stayed where he was, face hidden. His muffled groan ran out.

"You didn't have to look after thirty kids."

I snorted and stroked his back slowly, running my hands over the smooth pale skin. We were both still in our swimming stuff, having not changed all day. Today had been delightful; I had even borrowed somebody's surf board and managed to show off some of my skills. The water had been exhilarating, and I hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

"I can't believe I'm almost free, Axel."

He looked up for the first time and frowned. "Free? And don't stop.. The rubbing…"

I rolled my eyes and carried on caressing his back. "Free. From all this. From school. I'll be free. To do.. What I like.. Its scary but.."

"But?"

"We don't have to keep _us_ a secret then do we?"

Axel's face split, a huge smile adorning his features. His emerald eyes flashed happily. "I hope I'm with you forever, Roxas. You know that?"

I nodded. "There is no life without you."

Axel suddenly burst out laughing. "That was the corniest thing I've ever heard!" He sniggered, then sat up and pulled me into a tight embrace. "But you're so cute. I love you so much." His lips brushed against my ear, making me shiver.

"I love you too." I agreed, but then shuffled forward out of his grasp, avoiding his touch. "But we can't do anything like that tonight. Too risky."

"I guess," he sighed unhappily, "but.. Can we still.. Cuddle? And kiss?"

I pondered. "Yeah. Okay. But nothing more."

"Hey! Since when have you been in charge anyway!"

"Since I took charge," I grinned, mischievously. Axel suddenly tackled me to the floor, his hands on my chest. We were on top of my sleeping bag, and suddenly I was cold. The night was darkening; my arms were covered in goose pimples and the back of my neck was all raised. I noticed Axel was shivering slightly too.

"Here," he said, and took one of his hands off my bare chest to grab a blanket. He pulled it over the both of us, but it barely touched me since Axel was arched above my quivering form.

"I'm still cold here," I moaned, pretending to be grumpy. Axel laughed and suddenly fell onto me, the quilt over both of us. A pleasant warmth enveloped me, spreading through my cold limbs. I sighed, contented.

"Sharing body warmth is my speciality." Axel said, his face inches from mine.

"Mm. I can tell. You're so deliciously warm."

I could feel a twitching between his legs, his body shaking slightly. I suppressed a smirk.

"What we're you saying earlier about kissing and cuddling?" He muttered.

I blinked, suddenly aware that my lips were dry. I licked them. "I was saying that-"

My words were blocked as Axel captured my lips with his own.

My body tingled as our mouths met. It was a long, sensuous kiss before his tongue gently slid out of his mouth to lick my bottom lip. I shivered, his hands running over my back and between my shoulder blades. My arms triggered into life, slipping onto his lap and landing on his thighs. I traced small circles on his bare legs, moving further up and into the gap between his thighs. Axel gave a sharp gasp when I brushed against a more sensitive area.

"Rox…" He moaned, tugging my hair. Our lips barely broke apart, our tongues darting in and out, tasting each other. I closed my eyes, letting my senses overwhelm me. His lips snatched away from mine, and I moaned in desperation. I could almost hear him smiling, taking pleasure from the sighs that escaped my lips.

"Axel, don't stop, please don't," I murmured, panting lightly. I reached for his lips again, but then they were on my neck, trailing downwards, then upwards, sucking below my jaw line. I whined, wanting more. He bit softly into my flesh and I squealed, then moved my hand onto the bulge in his shorts in return. He jumped, pressing closer, our bodies entwined.

Somewhere at the back of my mind a voice told me it was time to stop, but I ignored it.

I forced his head up and met his lips in a crushing kiss, knocking the breath out of him. We had fallen back into my sleeping bag, the quilt covering us completely, our heads barely out in the open. I snaked a hand free and played with the waistband of his shorts, teasing him. He squirmed, mesmerized by my hold.

"Ngh-hh!!!" He yelled out suddenly, and I froze, reality rushing back. It had been a loud moan - too loud to be comfortable. He froze too, our bodies jammed together, everything silent.

"Try and keep it down," I said, clicking my tongue at him. Axel smirked.

"I can't help it f you turn me on immensely.." He said, licking his lips slowly. I rolled my eyes and then sat up, getting off him.

"No more crap tonight. I'm going to bed." I said gruffly, grabbing a pillow and getting ready. Then suddenly he tapped me on the shoulder, and I whipped around.

He was stripping. _Oh fuck, oh fuck. Oh my flying fuck… _Achingly slowly, Axel was playing with the waistband of his swimming trunks, pulling them down inch by inch. I gulped, watching his hand. _There it goes.. _I said, watching the bulge in my pants swell suddenly. I tried with all my might to stop myself from being aroused… but with a lust filled and horny Axel in front of me, it was becoming hard.

Yes, _hard_ was the right word.

"Roxas, won't you come entertain me for a while…" He said, and to my alarm slipped a hand inside his shorts, fondling himself. I gasped and tried to shut my eyes, but something stopped me. The blood thudded to my groin, and I could feel a burning ache begin in my stomach.

"Axel.. Don't be mad.. We can't…" I tried half-heartedly. I knew it was in vain. Axel knew EXACTLY how to get to me.

"But Rox.. I wanna see you.. I wanna see your face when you come for me.. Ohh…" He stopped quite suddenly, his face alight. He began to jack himself off, starting off smoothly but getting more and more violent. I gasped, hands reaching down to my own erection, but I stopped myself. I couldn't let him win- but hell, was it getting tough. He sat pumping his hands, his eyes devious and a pale sheen of sweat running down his face. Oh how I wanted to hold that face, caress that body, swap his pumping hand for mine….

Fuck. One more thought.. I was already painfully erect.

"Axel.. Please.. You're driving me insane.." I tried, licking my lips. He stared at me and suddenly started to pant slightly, his body huffing up and down. I gulped, unable to tear my eyes away. He tilted his head back, a deep, gurgling moan beginning to rise from his throat. It was hot; so damn hot in the tent. I wiped my forehead. Axel moved his hands faster and faster, then suddenly stopped.

He brought his head forward again, and looked right at me.

"Oh Roxy.. Please come help me.. I need you to finish… I want to _come _for you…"

I stood, mouth agape, watching my ridiculously sexy teacher beg for me.

Somehow I managed to resist, though half of the muscles in my body were screaming at me to go to his side. The other half were yelling at me to relieve myself of the burning ache below.

It was getting painful.

But of course, Axel had to make it worse.

He grinned at me, changing tactics. He dropped the hand massaging his stiff member and lowered it, lowered it even further. I gaped at him, mouth suddenly working overtime to make saliva. Then he did it. Oh God. He slowly opened his legs wide, moved his hand between his thighs…. And started pumping a finger in and out of his entrance.

"Ughhh.. Roxxxxass..R-Rox.. Oh… Oh.. Feels so good.."

I tried to speak, but my mouth was freakishly dry and clammy.

"You're so… good.. So damn… good… Roxas…" Axel's face was clouded over, his body riding waves of pleasure. I couldn't take my eyes of him. I had never in my entire life been this aroused. Ever.

I groaned, knowing what I was about to do was going to be a mistake.

I sighed, stepping forward and grabbing Axel's arm. My member throbbed, quivering where our skin met.

"Need a hand?" I said.

888888888888

"… Yes, I think it is vital that I tutor him tonight, he needs to do well in the end of year exam tomorrow and today is his last chance."

Axel was a confident liar, talking to my mum like any concerned teacher would do. It was Thursday afternoon, and Axel had followed me home after school to ask my mum's permission for a night at his. At first, she was reluctant, but Axel's cunning words and devious smile could persuade anyone. After all, this test was going to be hard. I needed to revise. And Axel was the perfect tutor.

Not that we would be doing any revising.

I felt a little dirty inside - but hell, I didn't care. The school year was almost finished - tomorrow was the last day - and this was my last year of school too. In two days I would be a free guy. At last.

Free with Axel, too.

"Okay then, I guess he can stay the night.. Mr…?"

"Axel. Call me Axel. Got it memorized?"

She looked a little baffled, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah. So. Where will my Roxas be sleeping?"

"I have a guest room. Everything will be sorted for him, don't you worry."

Suddenly my mum seemed to falter, her eyes clouding over. She clung to the doorframe.

"I'm sorry.. I keep getting dizzy .. Quite often.."

I stepped forward, my arm held out. "Are you okay, mom?"

She nodded, pale. I exchanged a look with Axel. He wanted to go. So did I. We bid farewell to her and left, reaching Axel's apartment in record time.

It was going to be a good night together.

888888888888

"…Fuck, oh, fuck. Axel you're the best."

"Roxas, I know I make awesome coffee, but please, stop moaning like that. It's too early for sex and you're turning me on."

I snorted, spraying coffee froth everywhere. We both laughed. I relished the smoothness of Axel's homemade coffee, the distinct frothiness and warm creamy flavour. He truly was a God at making them. A gorgeous warmth in my belly was making me so, so comfortable.

We sat at Axel's kitchen table, the sun just set beyond the horizon and the room in semi- darkness. The only light came from an electric fireplace, and everything seemed warm and rosy. Of course, the fire wasn't on - it was too hot for that - but the orange glow kept everything sweet. Axel was seated opposite me, his cheeks an appealing shade of pink and his lips turned slightly upwards. He had a smudge of froth below his lower lip - and right now all I wanted was to lean across the table and lick it off.

I reached up and ruffled my hair slightly, feeling a little anticipation. Axel grinned, his full lips breaking apart to reveal stunning teeth.

"You're so perfect," he said quietly, his emerald eyes glistening, "so perfect, Roxas."

I felt colour rise to my cheeks and quickly covered them with my palms. "No I'm not. Not at all.."

Axel nodded, persistently. "Yes," he smiled, "and I just wanted to say.. I.. I'm flattered that you are with me."

"Axel!" I protested, blushing. "Enough of the corny stuff!"

He laughed. "but it's true.. And I really do love you, you know that?" Finally he brought a finger up and wiped the froth on his lip away. Phew.

"It's lucky I love you too then, eh?"

He grasped my hand across the wooden surface of the table. His hands were warm; I clung to the tightly.

Suddenly his hands were a vice grip on mine, holding my fingers for dear life. I blinked, looking at his suddenly mischievous face and bright, eager eyes. He clamped my hands together, took away one of his hands and took something from his pocket at lightning speed. I gaped, bewildered. Then I saw the flash of steel, the glint of silver. Something clicked around my wrists. I looked down.

Handcuffs?

Biting my lip, I looked up. Axel stood, triumphant. The, in one, fluid, unbelievable movement, he snatched up the keys on the table and swallowed them whole.

"Axel.. What the.. HELL?" I struggled uselessly, the cuffs biting into my skin. I stood up, but he pushed me back, then picked me up over his shoulder. Everything tipped upside down and the blood flooded into my head. I could see Axel's kitchen bobbing up and down, getting further and further away.

"Ngghhh.. Axel.. Put.. Me.. Down…"

"Not yet, Roxas." He teased. Then suddenly everything was dark. Huh? I hadn't noticed any lights flickering off.

I realised with a start he had put a blindfold on me.

I was upright again with no idea where I was. "Axel! Axel!" I said, a little panic starting to seep in. "What are you doing? Don't leave me here!"

Suddenly hot breath ghosted over my ear. "Oh, I won't be going anywhere.. Not yet…"

I shivered, suddenly alert. The weak erection I had been sporting in the kitchen suddenly swelled, my senses tingling. Hell, I didn't know what was going on, but I had a feeling it was going to be good.

"Now," Axel said, his voice seductive and deep, "I said there was going to be some tuition here tonight, no?"

I nodded, a little scared to open my mouth since I couldn't see.

"Well.. I think I'll be teaching you a few things tonight.. We might do a little on stamina.. Some tests on resistance... Its all part of your school training, Rox."

His lips reached my earlobe and he sucked it gently, causing me to squirm. "Good job your teacher is here to tutor you."

I gulped. Aw man, Axel was sure gonna put me through a hell of a lot today. But there was no denying the excitement building up in my heart. And even his slowly spoken words had made me rock hard already.

I heard another click of metal and realised I was chained to something. The bed, I guessed. The I was hauled up again and placed on a soft surface, my back against the wall. Yes, definitely the bed.

Time for "training" to begin.


	14. Bonerific

**Oh god, forgive me. Ive been so bad with my updates T-T**

**Ill be suprised if anyone reads this, let alone reviews. Hell, so much has happened since I last updated. Ive been to friggin' America! And Im no longer a single pringle xD**

**Warning - this chapter is the smuttiest Ive ever written. Ever.**

**Consider this a valentines treat ;3**

Chapter 14

"Two rules, Roxas. First rule. No talking unless I state otherwise. Got it?"

I nodded, feeling myself trembling slightly in nervousness. It infuriated and yet aroused me knowing that I was blind.

"Rule number two. You must do everything I command. If you fail to do what I say, Im keeping you in those handcuffs until you obey. Right?"

I nodded again, not daring to speak. I felt his hands touch my face briefly, tracing my cheeks. I resisted the urge to moan- I was so horny by now anything he did sent me spirally through ecstasy. When his hand left the skin on my cheek I shivered.

"You're lucky Mr. Axel is in a good mood today. I might go lightly on you.." He smirked audibly. "And frankly, you look delicious all tied up and ruffled…. I just want to get rid of those unnecessary clothes and take you into my hot mouth." He added quietly. His words shot straight to my groin, my balls already aching with the need for release.

"Wait! One more thing; you fail any of the tasks.. And you'll just have to re-sit them some other time.."

Oh heck. What was he gonna do to me? I longed for it to be enjoyable, but had an unwavering feeling that it would be torture too. Blood rushed to my cock, and it was hard to concentrate on anything else. So fucking good. So damn torturous. My hands shook in their shackles.

I nodded, a strange feeling rising up my throat.

Suddenly hands were all over me, pulling down zips, yanking shirts off, pulling off pants. Next thing I knew I was bare to his eyes, and of course I couldn't't cover myself so I sat there, back slumped and legs closed together. The air circulating the room helped cool me and slow my ragged breaths.

The everything was silent for a while.

My cock twitched in anticipation.

888888888888

"I think we'll start with.. Stamina." He announced, after I had sat unseeing for around ten minutes, silently counting the time in my head. "The aim of the game is.. You must keep going. You mustn't stop. If you stop before I do, you fail the test."

Stop doing what? He hadn't exactly told me what he was planning. What did I do? My thoughts bubbled like a boiling stew in my head, and I was just a little confused.

I couldn't ask him anything, of course.

"We're gonna keep going. And you're going to do what I say, Rox." His voice was velvet in my ears; I wanted to hear that voice again more than anything.

Then he touched me.

I bucked automatically into his hand when his fingers brushed my solid erection. I couldn't help it; being unable to see made me unable to prepare- and damn, was I desperate. Then Axel granted my silent wish and slid his fingers up and down my member, his hand starting slow and speeding up with each stroke. I whimpered, a quivering mess. Already I wanted to explode. I wanted those hands all over me as I released; I wanted that fuckable body close to mine when I came.

"Come for me Roxy." Axel murmured. I wasted no time and followed his command, my hips bucking into the air. Axel laughed and murmured approvingly. "I will never, ever tire of seeing that. That naked body of yours arching towards me in ecstasy.. And your face..dear god, Rox."

I smiled a little, then he started again. Faster this time. Faster and faster. My heart thundered, struggling to keep up. My breathing was laboured, panting. I felt like an idiot, like Axel's sex slave. But hell this was hot. I writhed once more with release when Axel told me to. He laughed again, and placed gentle kisses all down my chest. I moaned quietly, missing his hands working wonders for my cock. He laughed; man, he was enjoying this.

"Come again for me, Roxas, now." He whispered, biting loosely on one of my earlobes. I nodded and waited for him to start. Nothing happened. I was dying to ask what was happening. But I was helpless. My heartbeat echoed in my head, throbbing down to my cock. It was so swelled I swore I was about to faint off. My hands itched towards it…

But then his breath was all around it, and I almost screamed. It was so fucking hot.. I knew the feel of his wet mouth was just inches away… I HAD to have him, I knew that for sure.

He breathed once more. Oh god, this was killing me.

I couldn't keep my silence.

"Axel! Oh my fucking God, please! You're killing me!"

Stunned silence. His mouth was now nowhere near my throbbing cock; I sighed, panting slightly.

"What did I tell you about talking, Roxas?"

"I..But…"

"No. Now… Let me teach you a lesson about that… Im going to tell you all the tempting things I want to do to you… and you'll just have to listen while I tease you with my hands." This made me whimper. I could have sworn my cock was ten times the size of what it usually was. So damn desperate for release. The blood still rushed to my groin. I just needed something to slam into me. Right now. I moaned inwardly at the thought, almost forgetting about Axel's plans.

"You know what I want to do to you, Rox?" His breath played down my neck.

I shook my head, mouth watering.

"You see, I really…-" His hand crept across my thigh, "- …really want to just lie you back on this bed…Spread your legs… Then let my tongue slowly lick you all the way down that throbbing cock, hearing your moans and getting the biggest hard on ever."

I moaned, bucking my hips with need. Evil. Fucking evil.

"And then… just when you're about to reach your orgasm, Im going to pull away, leaving your writhing and shaking body all beautiful and needy and waiting." Axel's hand cupped my balls; I almost came right there and then.

"Then I really want to kiss your neck sweetly, whispering all my sexual fantasies for you to hear, then moving to your chest, kissing your nipples and moaning lightly until you're so hard you scream for me…"

I wanted to cry over how hard I was. Shit, I would pay so much for a hand job right now. Or anything for that mouth. That hot mouth, so damn good around me. Nyaaah…

"But I'd be good in the end, Rox. When you were so desperate, when you were so horny that you were just a bundle of hormones… Then. Then I'd grab that body of yours and fuck you for so long you'd not know your own name."

I felt myself come on his hands as soon as they brushed my dick.

His laughter was audible as soon as I stopped gasping for breath and my muscles stopped having spasms. It was husky, still in my ear.

"Holy shit, Im so glad I chose to teach at your school."

I almost joined in the laughing, I felt so light after my release.

Lesson over, it seemed.


	15. Fools

**Hey my lovelies 8D**

**This chapter's short, but pretty significant.**

**This ones for you, "Effy" 8D**

**Mysterygirl95, I want those muffins. xD**

**Enjoy (:**

**Not sure how long the fic will go on for after this one.**

**kehkehkeh**

**also, notice how freakishly mature my writing seems in this one o.O**

Chapter 15

Last day of term.

God damn I was happy.

Watching Axel lounging at his desk, I shuffled my exam paper loosely and reflected on my summer ahead. An entire summer with Axel. Fuck. Someone had to pinch me, the possibilities were making me light headed.

Just thinking about last night almost made me cream my pants.

Around me the entirety of my class shuffled restlessly in their chairs, staring at the clock above. One minute left. The sun blazed through the windows, lighting up one half of my face. I tapped my feet, each tick of the clock making me even more euphoric.

Then the bell rang and hundreds of school kids exploded into cheers.

I lagged behind, wanting to walk out of the school with my lover. He stood waiting for me, red hair ruffled and a sly grin across his features. He was still smug about last night. I let him; hell, I was never gonna complain about something like that.

He took my arm gently when I walked to the front desk. "You look gorgeous with the sun shining on you like that," he said quietly, and nudged the classroom door shut with his foot. I grinned, staring up into his eyes and relishing how his muscles stood out when he gripped me. I felt light enough to fly.

"You don't look too bad yourself, sir."

Axel rolled his eyes at the title but said no more. Instead he bent his head slightly and captured my lips in a gentle kiss, moving my hips slightly more towards his.

I broke away. "Aren't we gonna leave? Its nice outside…"

He shook his head. "Nah, we'll leave in a sec…" Once again his lips stole mine, and we leant back against his desk, his hands tugging at my shirt buttons, taking it off. Pushing objects clear off the table, I felt myself start to harden, feeling amazing already.

Oh, fools were we for not locking that door.

It was just as Axel's hands were sliding into my pants…just as my own hands were wrapped around his neck, kissing him passionately…when that little fucker, Mrs. Tenten… walked right into the classroom.

The creak of the door broke Axel and I apart; heart thundering, my neck snapped upright and I looked straight into the eyes of that witch. Her expression was one of horror and disgust and I almost fainted right then with panic. Axel tried to pull away quickly, pretend it had all been her imagination- but a part of me clung onto his body… I didn't want him to go away. Nerves made all the blood rush out of my head; I started to feel dizzy even as Axel pulled me upright.

Tenten's face was quivering. Nervous tears stung the corners of my eyes.

Oh, fools were we.

Then the shouting began.

8888888888

No.

..No!

They were going to take him away from me.

The next few hours I watched through a screen of salty tears. Axel lost his job, which wouldn't have been the end of the world, but there was a bitter edge to it. The principal ordered him away to the other side of the country, to a village called Sunnyport. He promised not to involve the police, as long as Axel was never seen or heard of again in the town. I was let off. As far as they were concerned, I was being molested against my will.

Now I sat in the entrance hall, choking on tears. I didn't know where Axel was; I think he was back in his classroom, packing his stuff. The school halls were long since deserted. My feet were tapping nervously. Then I heard it; his voice, calling out to me.

"Roxas?"

I shot to my feet, head spinning. "Axel!?"

Then he was there, a flash of red and green and black running towards me. I could barely see, so I held out my arms, needing to feel him again. He was warm; so gorgeously warm, and I pressed my head to his chest, realising his heart was thundering as fast as mine. My own heart was already tearing, torn straight down the centre with the knowledge we might be apart anytime soon. Axel cradled my face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over my cheeks softly. Soft splashes off my forehead made me realise he was crying.

"I'm so sorry." He said simply, breaking the silence. I shook my head, breathing quickly.

"No, no, please don't ever be sorry, no!"

His eyes were those of a phantom. "I won't ever forget you, not as long as I live."

I had a sudden flush of anger and stepped back. "Don't say that Axel! You aren't leaving! You… you can't!"

He shook his head, and I pounded his chest with my fists, tears falling thickly now. "Please Axel! Please! Don't let them do this!"

Inside I knew there was no other way.

"Roxas…" His face seemed as broken as mine.

"Please…Don't…" I fell to my knees, heart broken.

He didn't even kiss me goodbye.

By the time I looked up, body wracking with sobs, he was gone.

Forever.


	16. The Final Chapter

Ugh, is it just me or is the site really dead of writers recently?

So Im sitting here with my crisp sandwich (that's potato chip sandwich if you're American) and my strawberry milkshake, contemplating whether to give my characters a good ending. Well, you'll just have to read on and find out ;D

XD Your reviews made me laugh, feel guilty and feel sad all in one this time guys. It was nice :3 This chapter is for Sofatagg, who said this story is the "Filet Mignon" of fanfics. Thanks so much! XD

I swear some of you will give me death threats if I don't continue, so here we go ~

Chapter 16

It was cold. So very cold.

I sat in the dark, curled up as tight as my legs would allow it. The silence was like a thick blanket; only broken by my little gasping sobs every now and then. I knew somewhere there was warmth and comfort and care- but I refused that kind of luxury. Life was nothing without him.

Months had past since I had cried farewell to Axel. Summer had crawled past; I had watched with haunted eyes as my classmates grew up, got jobs, moved out of home. I moved sluggishly by, only alive because my mom force fed me dinner each night. Doctors came to see me- perhaps they thought I was a mental case- so for my mother's sake I snapped out of my bubble for a while to move out of home. It was now December- December the 24th, actually, and I was locked in the coldness of my flat. I didn't eat, I barely moved, and I only slept when my eyelids gave me no other alternative.

I was being pathetic and I knew it.

But somehow I didn't want to snap out of my state. I didn't want to face the reality. Now, shivering in the Christmas Eve chill and wondering how long it was until I would die from lack of food, I barely resembled the boy who had kissed his teacher passionately all those weeks and weeks ago.

There was a knock at the door. I barely flinched. But who on earth would be knocking at this hour? It was 10pm and most were asleep; after all, "Santa" wouldn't make an appearance if the town was still awake. The town I was in was called Seashell Cove- about 200 miles away from my hometown. I had no friends or family here. Who was at the door?

A flash of red and green eyes in my mind.

I leapt to my feet, heart racing. Blood shot to my mind; I hadn't moved in days and I almost collapsed from the head rush. Staggering to the door, I flicked on the lights, almost falling over dusty furniture and ending head first in the coat rack. Finally I made it to the door, where I fumbled for the keys. All my nerve endings were on a high, my heart thundering. His name was almost chanted in my head. Those green eyes, that bright hair, those warm arms- behind that door!

I almost ripped the door off the hinges, blinked twice- but there was nobody there.

Nobody.

Not even carol singers.

Not even fucking carol singers.

I fell forward into the snow, face first.

I gave up.

"Hey now, don't give up."

His voice resounded in my head, clear as a bell. I tried to gain some motivation from his words but none came. Only memories…

"Come on, Rox. It's me, Axel."

No more torture…let my life end now…

"Don't you remember?"

I wish those voices in my head would just- wait.

Voices don't shake you, do they? Voices don't make you feel like someone is touching your back, do they….?

They don't….they don't..

They don't.

And then he was there, holding me in his arms. So warm. So right. I opened my eyes in a flash, and gazed straight into those emerald ones- it made my heart lurch. He held me up to his chest and I gasped for breath, clutching at him with shaking hands. He leant down and kissed me softly, my heart almost stopping.

"I looked for you for ages…searched nearly the whole country…But I'm here now, Roxas. I promise you I'll never leave again." His warm breath tickled my ears. Now my heart was racing, and white spots were clouding my vision. This was too good to be true…too good…to be true…

I passed out, on my doorstep, on Christmas Eve.

In Axel's arms!

888888888888

"Roxas….Roxas…Time to wake up…"

I stirred from sleep slowly. Oh it was heavenly. I felt soft feather pillows all around, my neck and face surrounded by bliss. My body was completely warm, my heart calm, and sunshine was making my eyelids faintly pink.

I opened them slowly.

He was there at the end of the bed, with a bowl of steaming soup, a muffin, and a present wrapped up in silver paper. He had a Santa hat on; it was flopped to one side.

"Merry Christmas." He said, and the grin on my face could've taken down the world.

**FINI.**

**Thanks for reading guys ;3**

**Youve all been great.  
**


End file.
